


The Boy(s) Who Murdered Love

by Psyren



Series: Nothing Like Us [1]
Category: Free!! Iwatobi Swim Club, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyren/pseuds/Psyren
Summary: Don't be fooled by Rin/Tsukki tag, this is very much a KuroTsuki fic"Time may change me, but I can't change time."3 years have come and gone and Kei has finally returned to Japan. People always say it's nice that some things never change. But what if the one thing you want to change, is the only thing that's stayed the same.Aka Kei comes home to the 3rd Gym Squad and emotional shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Platonic AkaBokuKuroTsuki, Rin Matsuoka/Tsukishima Kei, Shigino Kisumi/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Nothing Like Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746445
Comments: 75
Kudos: 105





	1. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima Kei makes his grand return to Japan.

It had been 3 years since the Tsukishima's had moved to Australia. Kei had missed his last year at highschool with Tadashi and Hitoka but they kept in regular contact. He'd missed another chance to go to nationals with Karasuno and have his favourite ragtag team of Keiji, Koutarou, and Tetsurou come watch his matches. But the sadness and ache left as time marched on.

He'd lost direct touch with Tetsu early on as the man was busy with his uni life and well, he's just a terrible texter. He lost touch with Kou as he progressed in volleyball and training took up the space their conversations once had. He managed to keep in touch with them through the frequent texts and calls he had with Keiji but even their relationship managed to fall by the wayside half a year later, Kei blaming it on life happening. 

A year and a half later found Kei currently in his second year at Sydney U, studying neuroscience. He had kept up volleyball, playing for the college but not at the same level Kou was pursuing. He had also taken up boxing while he was there, coerced into it by his fitness nut of a friend, Rin Matsuoka. He caught up with Rin for their evening run after their respective trainings. Rin was planning to head to the Olympics for swimming and Kei couldn't help but admire his drive.

Probably why he was able to convince Kei to do so many physical things that he had once avoided like the plague. It was working out well for him though. On his regular calls with Tadashi and Hitoka it wasn't uncommon for them to point out that Kei had definitely developed more muscle and they teased him about growing his hair out to a similar length as Rin.

_"Tsukki and his idol~" Tadashi sung, hands over his heart as he pretended to swoon onto Hitoka. The pair had been dating for a few months now._

_"Says you, you and Sugawara-san had those matching antennas for years." Kei chided._

_Tadashi scoffed as Hitoka giggled. "Purely coincidence."_

"Hey Kei," 

"Hm?" Kei hummed, coming out from his amused musings.

"I'm going to Japan at the end of the week for a few months to compete and meet up with some friends. I... may or may not have bought an extra ticket, in case you wanted to come," He finished, looking anywhere but the blonde as they ran.

Kei stared at him for a moment too long that Rin started back tracking. "No!" He cut the man off before he could take back the offer. "No, I mean, no- yes! Yes, I'll come. But damn, some earlier warning would be nice you know the global exchange department is slow as fuck." Kei huffed.

Rin barked out a laugh and flashed Kei and snarky grin. "Better get onto it then."

-

And at the end of the week, Kei touched down back in Japan after 3 years. "Where are you staying?" He asked Rin as they grabbed their luggage. 

"In one of the uni flats. Why do you ask?"

"It wouldn't happen to have space for two would it? I'd ask Tadashi but him and Hitoka are living together and I don't feel like third wheeling on _that_. I love them, but they're so sweet with each other it'd give me so many cavities I'd need dentures." Kei said with a fake shudder as Rin laughed at him.

"It's got one bedroom but it's not like we haven't made that work before," He said slyly, wiggling his eyebrows at Kei with a shit eating grin.

Kei flushed to the tips of his ears and shoved Rin away by the face, making the red haired man laugh even harder. "Ugh shut up forget I asked."

"Nope too late, you're living with me."

-

They dumped their stuff in Rin's flat and headed onto the campus of Taka U. "I'm gonna head to the pools and meet the coach, regroup in.... say an hour?"

Kei shrugs. "Works for me."

"Cool, see you then." He practically slapped Kei on the shoulder and jogged out the door. 

Kei got changed into a tight fitting t-shirt, ankle length leggings, and pulled a pair of regular exercise shorts over the top. It was all black with accents of yellow and green. Tying his shoes and swapping his glasses for his sports glasses Akiteru had gotten him, he headed out to find either the volleyball court or the boxing gym. He'd worry about where his classes were once he actually got emailed his schedule.

The easiest to find was the volleyball court. Kei excused himself and wandered into the hall but before he reached the door opening into the courts, he heard a voice he didn't think he'd hear again. _Man. Talk about a small world._ What were the odds that _this_ was the uni he was at.

"HEY HEY HEY! LEFT!" Kou's voice was promptly followed by the sound of a volleyball hitting the court floor. Spike practice. Of course. What're the odds the first time he'd be encountering Koutarou again would be during spike practice. 

Kei felt a slow smirk appear on his lips. If he was going to make an entrance with Koutarou in the room, it might as well be a dramatic one. Listening for the tell-tale signs of Kou calling a toss and approaching, Kei threw open the door and ran onto the court, jumping to block just as Kou swung to spike. There were two sounds that were equally deafening, the first from the ball hitting Kei's hands, the second being it landing on the floor behind Koutarou. The two landed, with Kei feeling _incredibly_ smug, the feeling fueled by the immense shock and confusion Kou was exhibiting, staring at the ball behind him. He had to hand it to Rin, boxing was good for him. In the past he wouldn't have had a hope in _hell_ in stopping that spike. 

Kou turned to face him, barking out a "HEY! What's your deal-!" His eyes widened commercially as Kei straightened, still towering over Kou. The poor man raised a shaking finger at Kei and it took everything he had to not laugh. "YOU!"

Kei's smile was thrown from his face in the same way he was thrown to the floor when Kou all but dived under the net to tackle him into a hug.

"You fkn bastard, you're a bastard you know that!"

"Good to see you too!" Kei laughed as he was hugged? He was pretty sure Kou was trying to wrestle and kill him at this point.

Kou grinned back. "Missed ya."


	2. 3rd Gym VolleyBros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Owl

Kei and Kou duked it out in a couple rounds of 3 on 3. Kei relished in the blatant surprise on Kou's face. His increased fitness levels, thanks to Rin, had definitely given him a leg up in his volleyball playing, he was fitter, stronger, as evident by his increased frequency of successful blocks. Kou was a budding pro V-league player, there was no way Kei was going to block everything. But he was definitely getting on Kou's nerves. Kei had also significantly improved his not only his receives and setting abilities, but also his serves. 

Kou rolled as he dug the jump serve Kei just rocketed his way, eyes wild and laughing as he jumped to his feet. "Where the hell did that come from!?"

Kei just smirked and set up to block. It went like that until both sides were exhausted, well past the duration of any normal match. Kei was breathing hard, one hand on his knee the other gripping the net. "Right," He panted. "I'm done."

"Nooo!" Kou whined. "One more!"

Kei whipped his head around to face him, expression one of disbelief. "Are you insane??"

"Hey hey gotta train for the big leagues man c'mon! Sides it's been so long since I've played _you_! You can't blame me for being excited."

Kei rolled his eyes at Kou's grin and checked his watch. "Nah."

Kou's smile faltered.

"I mean," he sighed as he straightened. "Even if I wanted to play more, I've got to go meet my friend in five."

"Oho!? Do I know them?"

"No."

"Can I meet them?"

"Now?"

Kou shrugged. "I'll walk you."

Kei raised a delicate eyebrow. "Wouldn't want to take you away from your beloved court."

Kou lightly shoved him. "It'll always be here. You? Not so much, Mister runs away for 3 years."

Kei felt the tips of his ears flushed and sighed. "Alright fine, cmon. I'm not gonna be late because of you." He said, heading for the door.

"Ah! Tsukkiiiiiii wait!" Kou despaired as he quickly grabbed his things and ran after him.

Kei checked his phone and eventually found Rin under a tree by the quad. 

"Hey, thought you got lost." Rin teased.

"Hard to miss your obnoxious attitude. Sides, the selfie is a dead give away." He said showing Rin the dorky selfie he'd just sent the blonde while under the tree. 

"Heh, guilty." He stopped grinning and looked curiously past Kei. He nodded his head towards Kou. "Who's this?"

"This is-"

"I'm Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou." Kou grinned, thrusting a hand forward for Rin to shake.

Rin took it and gave it more of a firm squeeze than a shake. "Matsuoka."

"Kou is one of my best friends from highschool, the one who's trying to go pro, just like you."

Kou's eyes widened. "Ah! You play volleyball!?"

Rin took a step back, hands up. "Hah, no."

Kou whined. "But it's so great! How can you not love it??"

"I'm a swimmer. Aiming for the Olympics."

"A swimmer? How did you meet Tsukki then?"

Kei grimaced and Rin's eyes widened. "Tsukki?" He parroted, a slow grin spreading as Kei groaned. "Oh I am _so_ calling you that now."

Kei glared at Koutarou who just smiled innocently and shrugged. "Oops."

Rin snickered deviously before coughing when Kei's glare turned on him. "Um, how I met _Tsukki,_ huh?" Rin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Ahah, he was playing beach volleyball while my mates and I were swimming. Decided to have some friendly competition." He said, sharing a grin with Kei.

"His friends decided to challenge us to a match or two. All of which they _lost_." He said smugly as Rin crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah well we all know I'm better in water Tsu-ki-shi-ma~ just cuz you're a terrible swimmer. Hah!" He lifted his head triumphantly and Kei cursed his pale skin for flushing so easily. 

"Oi I'm better now." Kei huffed. 

"Yeah but," Rin threw an arm around his shoulders and tugged Kei down. "Who's that thanks to," He stage whispered with an absolutely predatory grin that sent Kei's face all shades of red.

Kou blinked, very confused, as Kei shoved Rin away. 

"Yeah whatever. Okay so Kou, Rin, Rin Kou, we've all met."

"Nice to meet you Bokuto. We are gonna have to head off now though."

"We are?"

"Mm, Haru and the others invited us to dinner so we needa go get changed."

"Okay."

"Awwww you're going already?"

"You'll see me around."

"I better." Kou huffed firmly. "Hmmm, we definitely have to catch up again. Okay!? Not just us but with Keji and Tetsu too." Kou said, jabbing a finger into Kei's chest.

Kei let out a light laugh, pushing Kou's hand away. "Yes sir."

"Let's go."

"See you round Kou."

Kou waved and watched the pair walk away, Rin throwing his arm around Kei's shoulders to pull him down and whisper something to Kei that looked rather conspiratorial. Kou had so many questions. But first things first. He had to go tell Keiji and Tetsurou Tsukki was back. 


	3. Operation: Kidnap Tsukki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it hard to write only using their first names so pls forgive the swap halfway through 🙏

Koutarou ducked into their favourite cafe - The Poison Kitchen - to escape the rain that was starting to come down. The edgy cafe name was quite fitting as the food was to die for. The man had swapped his gym close for a pair of light blue jeans that hugged his legs and a black and white checkered shirt under a black cardigan that was now slightly damp. He sat chewed on his straw, idly flipping through his phone and doing some stalking of a one Rin Matsuoka on instagram while he waited impatiently for his partners in crime. He looked up when the bell above the door chimed and grinned when his favourite duo crossed the threshold. "Tetsu, Keiji!" He called, waving them over despite sitting in the only booth they ever sat in. 

Tetsu held the door open for Keiji, the pair smiling over at Kou. Tetsurou was wearing black jeans and white shirt with a black and red overshirt while Keiji had on black jeans and a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his forearms. "Hey Kou, sorry we're late. Had to pick up Keiji from his presentation."

Kou nodded in understanding. "That's fine. I already ordered you guys drinks." He said waving to the barista. 

"Thank you." Keiji said with a small smile.

"So, what's this oh so super important super secret news that required an emergency meeting this early in the day?" It wasn't actually that early but it was earlier than they normally caught up after uni.

"Tsukki's back!" He blurted it, bouncing slightly in his seat with a stupid grin. 

Tetsurou's jaw physically dropped and Keiji's eyes widened. 

"Kei. As in, Tsukishima Kei?" Keiji inquired, raising a dubious eyebrow.

"Yes."  
"Kei? As in Tsukishima super salty super grumpy super pretty moved to Oz and broke our hearts Kei?"

"Yes!" He said slamming his hands on the table before looking around apologetically. "That Kei." He whispered before nodding a thanks to the poor startled waiter that delivered Tetsurou and Keiji's drinks.

"How long has he been back?"  
"I think he just got in today."  
"How do _you_ know he's back? Sure you just weren't confusing someone else for him again?"

"Keijiiiiii have some faith in me," Kou whined, looking a little hurt. "It _was_ him. How do I know? We actually played volleyball. F. Y. I." He said sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Are you serious?"  
"Deadly."

"... And he didn't say hi?"

"Well I mean, it's not like he's talked to us since he moved."

"That's cuz you're a terrible texter Tetsu, no offense."  
"Man Keiji, was the presentation that stressful?"  
"Uh, no, why?"  
"Cuz your words are scathing."  
Keiji rolled his eyes at him. "Drama queen."

Kou gave an exaggarated cough to get their attention. "He has a dinner thing with some guys."  
"Tadashi?"

"Definitely wouldn't be Shoyou and Tobio."

"Are _they_ even in the country?"  
"Oh right."

"No no," Kou interrupted, waving his hands. "We don't know these guys. They're friends of a one Rin Matsuoka," He said, pulling up an image of the man.

Keiji and Tetsurou raised an eyebrow as they swiped through the guy's instagram. 

"A swimmer huh?"  
"What's Kei doing hanging out with him?"

Koutarou gave them the run down of what he gathered from his earlier interaction with the pair. "Guys," He stressed. "We gotta jump him. Or kidnap him. Get Tsukki to spill all the tea."

"Mm. It's interesting that he came back half way through his degree. His degree is usually 4 years minimum, unless he's changed it."

"I wanna know more about the deal with this Matsuoka dude. He didn't mention any new friends while you guys still talked did he Keiji?"  
The shorter male shook his head.

"That settles it then." Koutarou said dropping a fist into the open palm of his hand. "Operation interrogate Tsukki is a go."  
"Aren't we too old for this?" Keiji sighed. "We should just go talk to him."  
"And ruin the fun??" 

"Never!" Tetsu and Koutarou chimed together.

Keiji shook his head, struggling to fight back a smile. "I swear to god you two, this kinda shit is the reason he stopped talking to us."  
"Nah." Tetsu said with a grin. "This kinda shit is the exact reason why he stuck around with us. You forget that we were all thick as thieves right?"

Keiji allowed himself to smile. "How could I ever forget."

-

Operation Kidnap Tsukki took a day or two longer to come to fruition than they had initially planned for as they realised none of them actually knew Kei's schedule. It was purely by chance that Kou and Tetsurou not only managed to catch him on a morning run but also without Rin, as he was at practice.

The pair had very ungracefully tackled the poor unsuspecting blonde from behind, Koutarou wrangling him while Tetsurou threw his jacket over Kei's head. 

"Who the fu-!" Kei's yelling was muffled and incoherent under the jacket as he struggled against Bokuto's grip.

Bokuto actually had to pull some evasive maneuvers to avoid getting decked. "Did I mention he took up boxing." He gritted out quietly to Kuroo as the dark haired man joined in helping grapple Kei after texting Akaashi to pick them up. 

Thank god Akaashi was an early riser. He pulled up alongside them not too long later and they quite literally tossed Kei in the boot. Kuroo drove like a madman- no. He drove worse than Saeko, throwing everyone around in the car. It was taking ungodly amounts of will power to keep him from cackling because that would've given everything away.

They soon arrived at Akaashi's place as it was closest. They opened the trunk to Kei's never ending stream of curses and shouting. Bokuto hauled Kei over his shoulder and they dumped him onto one of the kitchen chairs, tying him there with scarves and belts that they frantically acquired. They stood back when they were satisfied with their handiwork and Kuroo, with a flourish, whipped his jacket off Kei's head. 

"Hahaha!" Kuroo crowed. "Welcome back Tsu-ki-shi-ma-Kei!" 

Kei's eyes widened comically as he wildly looked around before shaking in his ties, scraping the chair across the floor. "I fucking _KNEW_ that was Kou's hand on my ass! What the fuck you assholes!?" He spat, but the malice was nulified by the tell-tale signs of a smile clawing its way onto his face.

Bo shrugged sheepishly. 

"Ugh you guys are assholes!" He groaned throwing his head back. "Is this really necessary??"

"Yes." Kuroo said suddenly serious.

Kei stopped thrashing and blinked. "... Huh?" was all he could eloquently muster. 

"Kei." Akaashi said as he took a step closer.

"... Keiji." Kei countered, carefully raising an eyebrow.

"There's something you haven't told us. Something very important."

Kei leveled the now suddenly serious trio with a defensively wary look. "... What?"

The older three men looked between each other before Bo and Kuroo grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Everything!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Truth Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times... There are things that even those closest to you, never know.

The group had relented and untied Kei when he told them it was the only way they were getting anything outta him. So now crowded onto Akaashi's couch as they once had years ago. Except back then there was more space. Comments were made on his muscles as the trio took their time shamelessly feeling up Kei's arms as he floundered, obviously flustered. He was still leaner than Kuroo but those toned muscles packed a punch, as demonstrated by Kuroo's brutal loss and Bokuto's close win in an arm wrestle with Kei. 

They asked and teased him about his hair, even as Akaashi set about braiding some of it. The subject of his hair quickly brought them to the subject of some of their most burning questions: Rin Matsuoka. Akaashi made Kei swear on their friendship to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth, and no details left out.

"Gossip whores," Kei muttered, receiving a few playful jabs to his ribs. 

_Kei had been on the beach, enjoying a couple rounds of beach volleyball with Akiteru and his friends. Though he uses the term 'enjoy' very broadly, as playing outside in the sand was god awful._

"Aww you poor princess,"

"I'm serious! I got burnt, got sand where sand has no right going, the sand nearly broke my ankles and the wind, that god forsaken wind." He hissed as they chuckled. "Well, thanks to you guys," He said lowering his fist. "I didn't quit. It was the only volleyball I had so I stuck it out. God what a difference it made to my indoor volleyball skills huh? Koutarou?"

Bo was leveled with a look from Akaashi and Kuroo and Kei scoffed at the fact he hadn't told them. 

"Heh, well I'll get to that in a bit. When I finally got use to the sand and actually started getting good was when I met Rin." 

Rin had been swimming with some of his teammates, enjoying a rare day off, when he'd spotted the Tsukishima brothers playing.

"He's a competitive ass he is. He painfully reminded me of a, certain someone," He said with a pointed look at Kuroo who pretended to be offended. 

"Competitive?" he sputtered. "I would never."

"Sure. Aaanyway," 

_Rin and his friends challenged them to a few games but unfortunately they stood no chance and were decimated. Being the proud man he was, he challenged Kei to a swimming race to the next island over, saying they did something in his element now it was time to enter his world._

Kei paused his story, fingers drumming against the glass of his beer. 

"Kei?" Kuroo pressed when he was silent for a moment too long.

"Hmm, nothing it's just, well. This is where I found out I'm a pretty shitty swimmer." He said with a chuckle, but is devoid of any actual humour. 

_Kei had been goaded into the race in essentially the same way Kuroo had first goaded Kei into training with them. The island was further than Kei was use to swimming but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, despite being about as amateurish of a swimmer as you could get. He just didn't have the muscles for it._

Kei's face turned grim as he looked down at his glass. "We didn't even see it coming. The storm."

_Kei grunted as the wind started picking up, coughing as water starting finding its way into his airways more often than he was comfortable with. He jumped at a sudden crack of thunder that split the sky open to torrential rain, despite the sun still being out. Kei floundered, not strong enough to keep swimming. The water became choppy, waves coming faster, higher, harsher. "N-Nii-san!" Kei cried when he was able to get his head above the water. "Akiteru!" His voice sounded shrill and desperate in his own ears._

"I was terrified.... I should have died." He murmured quietly as he lifted his head, looking nowhere in particular. "...But I didn't."

_"Aki- Aki- Help!" Kei could faintly hear his name being shouted across the waves but he was exhausted and disoriented. Kei had absolutely no barings and for all he knew he could just be struggling further out to sea. A particularly harsh wave forced him under and this time, he stayed down._

"I didn't have the strength to break the surface, even if I could find."

_It was peaceful, under the surface. Aside from the burning of his lungs, he felt pleasantly weightless. Kei screwed his eyes shut, gasping for air that wasn't there._

Kei had a white knuckle grip on his glass, avoiding the horrified looks from his friends. "I was drowning."

_Kei was distantly aware of the war raging above the surface between sky and sea, as he floated aimlessly in its depths, in a place separate from time. What felt like seconds to Kei's dying subconscious was minutes at least and, hopefully, at most._

"I remember briefly waking up, back on the beach. All I saw was red. Next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital 3 days later. Rin had pulled me from the water and given me CPR. If he hadn't or if he had been mere seconds later...." The unspoken words hung heavy in the air. "Doctor said I was incredibly lucky that I didn't suffer any major brain damage as a result of oxygen deprivation."  
"Is that why you're studying neuroscience?"

He gave Akaashi a thin lipped smile and nodded. "Rin came to visit me not too long after I woke. He'd apparently been visiting me everyday. Said he felt guilty because it was his fault that I was in the water when the storm hit. I told him he could make it up to me by helping me become a better swimmer."

"I don't know if I could ever go near water after that." Bokuto mumbled.  
"That was the point I guess," Kei said, offering Kuroo a smile when he felt the man rub his back comfortingly. "Living in Sydney, water is everywhere. I didn't... I didn't want to be afraid of it. It was awful at first. No, I lie, it was awful for a long time. One step forward two steps back, each advancement in training was met with panic attacks that felt like they could kill me. And Rin? Rin was there for all of it."

"Kei, why did you never tell us about this?"

Kei hummed. "Mm yeah call you guys out of the blue just to tell you I almost died on the other side of the planet."  
"Kei this is serious." Bokuto stressed.  
"So am I Tetsu. There was nothing to gain from it but making you guys worry. I promised myself to tell you all in person. And here we are."

Kuroo turned Kei to face him, his eyes searching, before he nodded. "Alright," he relented.

"Anyway, Rin was there every step of the way. The good as I got better and the bad, everything that stood in my way." He had a smile on his face that none of the other three had seen before. "He's a good man. And the reason I can swim comfortably, why I'm not terrified by the rain or thunderstorms. Hell, the PTSD was so bad I couldn't even take a shower. So he'd sit with me under the showerhead, holding me and reassuring me that I was okay, that I was safe. He even helped clean me when my head was really fucked," He uttered with another empty chuckle. "How pathetic is that,"

"Kei," Akaashi said sympathetically, lightly squeezing Kei's arm.

"You don't just go your separate ways after shit like that." 

The trio nodded in agreement, aware of their own problems and traumas they'd faced and overcome together.

"He's my best friend and, for a while, he was my only friend over there. I was so scared of what others would think of me after that but he helped me let go of that too."

Kei told them about how Rin got him into boxing with him. "Bastard said if my scrawny ass wanted to keep up my swimming skills I needed more exercise than just volleyball. So instead of joining him and his goons in the gym, he introduced me to boxing. Said it would help to learn something practical to protect myself." He leveled them all with a death stare. "With the exception of being jumped by you morons." he chastised, earning a chuckle from them. "And now between boxing and volleyball him and I go for runs and such."

"Okay."

"So um, did you and him, did you guys ever date?" Bokuto asked with more awkwardness than probably necessary. 

"Hm?" Kei looked over before dropping his head back to look at the ceiling. That smile was back. The one neither of them could place. "We did."

"But now...?"

His smile became more of a smirk. "Now we are just happy friends with benefits."

Kuroo choked on his drink while Bo's eyes widened, his grip strength now threatening the integrity of his poor glass.

"How come?" Akaashi prompted as he slapped Kuroo on the back to help the man breathe.

"It turned out Rin was also like Koutarou, in that despite all his fronting he's actually quite emotional."  
"Oi-!"  
"Back then I couldn't handle it. The crying and the outbursts. We fought and made up often, but never broke up. The break up came when he was planning a visit to Japan in our final year of highschool. We had a serious talk about us and we realised, we'd just been through a serious trauma. What we felt wasn't love but dependence. We were too familiar with each other. So while dating wouldn't work, we agreed to go back to being friends. I love him, but we're too emotionally reliant on each other to date. But that's okay. He's always there for me. And I am for him."

They nodded thoughtfully, each considering Kei's words in their own ways.

Again, it was Akaashi that broke the silence. "But why friends with benefits? Why not date someone else?"

Kei shrugged and took a swig of his drink that had remained largely untouched. "I just come with too much baggage. And I don't feel like going through the whole trial and error process. Sides," Kei mumbled into his glass. "He's a great fuck."

"Kei!" Bokuto gasped.

"Oh my poor baby has been corrupted!" Kuroo wailed as Akaashi and Kei laughed.

"Like you man whores can talk. Sides he finds me hot and says I take di-" 

Bokuto practically launched himself at Kei, throwing them both of the couch, in his attempt to shut him up. "Shhh! My poor innocent ears!"

The rest of the night was spent very much that way, gossiping, drinks flowing, copious amounts of laughter and catching up on the lives of the others. Kei smiled quietly to himself. _I've missed this._


	5. Guess Some Things Do Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy some bonding time

The next week flew by. Kei learnt the boys' schedules and they learnt his and they caught up whenever they could, catching Kei up on everything that happened since he left. To his quiet delight, Akaashi now wore glasses and damn did he look good. Even if Kei didn't think that, Bokuto voiced it enough for all three of them. 

Akaashi and Bokuto had been dating officially for 2 years now, despite spending a lot of the time apart. They made it work though, to Kei's amazement and admiration. Akaashi travelled between cities a lot for his work. He was a biochemical research fellow that had research labs and conferences alike fighting over him. At the same time, when Akaashi was out of town, Bokuto was usually out of town at a tournament or a training camp and sometimes they met up on the road. When Bokuto _was_ in town, he was almost always training, taking some much needed forced down time with Kuroo on the weekend. 

Kuroo still kept up volleyball but more recreationally now. Just like Kei, he'd train religiously with Bokuto once a week. Every second week Kei's schedule lined up with theirs and the three of them would train together, on the same sides or opposite sides, which was usually preferred, mixing it up between who was paired with who. 

To say Kuroo was impressed at Kei's improvement was a _vast_ understatement. The first time he had seen Kei spike, Kei serve, Kei block _Bokuto_ too many times for it to be fluke... You practically had to scrape his jaw off the floor. Playing with Kei always took him on a whirlwind of emotions - the disappoint of being blocked by him, the satisfaction of receiving those well honed serves of his. It easily became the highlight of his week and Kuroo realised, he had _really_ missed hanging out with Kei.

When they weren't playing volleyball together, Kuroo found himself more often than not seeking Kei out between classes. After each class there were 10 minutes before the next one started and once he knew the blonde's schedule well enough, he'd 'accidentally' bump into Kei. If Kei had another class, Kuroo happily went out of his way to walk Kei to class. So caught up in enjoying the blonde's company, Kuroo failed to notice Kei was doing the exact same thing, walking Kuroo to his classes when Kei didn't have another one. 

But Bokuto and Rin _did_ notice, the pair becoming thick as thieves as hanging out with each other more often while Kuroo and Kei caught up. At first they teased them about being hopelessly devoted to each other, but when it was revealed the Kuroo had a girlfriend, that quickly stopped. 

"Since when?" Kei asked as the four loitered at an abandoned park they used to go to with Akaashi, not minding introducing Rin to the place. 

"It's still fresh, you know, out the womb and all that. We've been together for 4 months."  
"Huh. That's nice." Kei said, plucking at the idly at the poor grass he was sitting on. "How come we haven't been introduced?"

"She studies at a different uni, unlike Kou and Keiji, we're permanently long distancing."

Kei frowned slightly as Rin patted Kuroo on the back. "That sucks." 

Kuroo nodded, flopping back onto Bo's legs. "It really does. And we hardly talk because she's so busy, studying to be a doctor and all. Like, I'm happy for her, but sometimes I feel like she could put in some more effort ya know."

The other three nodded sagely. 

"How do you even manage long distance?" 

Kuroo looked over at Rin. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I could barely handle long distance friendship, let alone a relationship. I guess, I'd get too insecure?"

Kuroo looked back at the sky and nodded. "Well I mean, I do have good ol Koutarou here and Keiji to give me advice."

Rin turned to Bokuto who nodded.

"Keiji and I trust each other completely, though unlike Kuroo and Saya we talk all the time. I never worry about him cheating and he never worries about me cheating. Sides, Keiji and I also have a history that Kuroo and Saya don't."  
"Yeah."  
"Mmhm. Keiji and I have been friends since like, grade school."

Rin nodded to himself. "I see."

Kuroo sighed. "It does suck though. I wish Saya and I had that."

"..... Are you happy with her?" Kei asked after a lull in the conversation. 

There was a pause, only a very slight pause, but it was long enough for everyone to notice.

"Yes."

And that was that.


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every relationship means love, but this one did once upon a time.   
> Now?   
> He's not so sure.   
> What happens when the only thing keeping you together, is a lack a reason to be apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sO THE DRAMA STARTS

Even with the knowledge of Kuroo's girlfriend, Kei and Kuroo continued to get closer. Kuroo had started joining Kei for his morning run and picking him up from his evening practice at the boxing gym. It got to a point where Kuroo and Kei saw each other more than Bokuto or Rin. When Akaashi returned, Bokuto spent the majority of his free time with boyfriend, leaving Rin to either platonically third wheel or bail. For the second week of the exchange, Kuroo and Kei ended up spending all their free time alone together. 

Kuroo right now was on his way to pick Kei up again from boxing practice. Kuroo walked in to see Kei going a few rounds with Terushima. Terushima was the captain of the boxing club and had managed to get the blonde to officially join the club for the short time he was here, hoping Kei might compete for the uni. Kuroo stopped by the lockers near the entrance of the gym and sucked on his lips. In the centre of the room was the boxing ring and going at it was a shirtless Terushima and, to Kuroo's surprised delight, and equally shirtless Kei. Their knuckles were wrapped, not in the comically oversized boxing gloves Kuroo was used to seeing, as they weren't properly striking each other. It seemed more like an agility run. Terushima was quick, but so was Kei.

Kuroo watched intently, moving to lean on the lockers. Kei's muscles were toned, strong, shifting under the skin with each strike, block and dodge. This was the first time Kuroo had really gotten a chance to see _all_ of Kei, and honestly, that was probably a very good thing. Otherwise, he ashamedly realised, he might have quite a problem. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the blonde duo in time to see Kei crowd Terushima against the far post and _aggressively_ wind him. Terushima collapsed against Kei, slapping his arm as he wheezed. 

"You bastard,"  
Kei smirked, stepping back and giving the shorter man an arm to lean on. "Hey you asked for it, Mr can't keep my guard up."

"Still don't need to hit me _that_ hard," He huffed, giving Kei the stink eye. "I should throw you off the team for that shit."  
"You like me too much."  
"Geeeeeh!" He sighed, hands on his hips dropping his head back. "You're right. I do."

Kei winked and Kuroo _blushed_ , instantly feeling horrible about it. "Thanks for staying late with me again."

"Hey no worries at all, I enjoy it. Is good practice duking it out with someone with your ridiculous reach."

Kei smiled. "I'm gonna hit the showers, you good to lock up?"  
"Always. See you tomorrow."

Kei climbed between the cords surrounding the ring and hopped down. "Oh, hey Kuroo. You're early." He said, grabbing his towel and wiping his face.

Kuroo had to look just past Kei. "Only a little bit. Rather early than late if one can help it."

Kei chuckled as he walked over to the lockers to get his things. "Since when have you been such a patron saint?" He snorted.

Kuroo gasped, hand over his heart. "Tsukki! I've always been a nice guy!"

Kei snorted again, rolling his eyes. "Yeah and I've always had blue eyes."

"....." 

Kei paused grabbing his things and turned to look at Kuroo. "You... Do, know what my eye colour is, right?"

"Uhhhhh...."

Kei almost slammed his head against his locker. "Oh my fucking god," he muttered. "I've known you how long??"

"I, uh," Kuroo spluttered before he snapped his jaw shut when Kei grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him close. So close that Kuroo was painfully aware of Kei's breath on his lips.

The blonde pulled off his sports glasses. "They're hazel." He mock whispered.

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something and was forever grateful when Terushima yelled out.

"Oi! Get a room! No making out in my gym!"

Kei chuckled, letting Kuroo go and closing his locker. "I would never!" He yelled back. "Though take your own advice you man whore."

Terushima just grinned proudly.  
"Sides, he's got a girlfriend."  
"A wha-! Kuroo!? A girl!? I thought you were as gay as they came!"

Kuroo was thankful he didn't blush _too_ easily. "Excuse you I'll have you know I'm a bi bitch. Re-spect-the-let-ter." 

Both Kei and Terushima chuckled. "Aight well Imma leave you to it, I'm gonna shower, be out in five." Kei said, brushing past Kuroo and heading to the bathroom.

Terushima sauntered over to Kuroo once Kei was out the room. "A girlfriend. Really." He said, curiously but obviously disbelieving.

Kuroo bristeled. "Yeah." He said defensively. "What's it to you?"

"Hmmmm, nothing," He hummed, propping an elbow against the lockers and leaning into Kuroo's personal space. 

Why could no one respect the poor man's space. 

"Aside from the way you were looking at Tsukishima."

Kuroo felt his face go warm _again_ but willed it to not show on his face, expression impassive. "And what way was that?"

"Like you wanted to eat him alive." Terushima whispered, looking Kuroo up and down. "Or... maybe like, _you_ , wanted to be eaten alive." He smirked as Kuroo lightly shoved him. 

"Fuck off will you. Tsukki and I are just friends."

Terushima hummed again. "You don't even sound like you believe that." 

Kuroo just shook his head at him and went to wait in the car for Kei. Right now, he wasn't even entirely sure he believed that either.

-

Kei propped a hand against the wall, head hanging as the water warmed and soothed his muscles. He knew he wasn't being fair to Kuroo, with that, that whole shameless display. He screwed his eyes shut and shook his head, cringing at how he behaved. He felt sick, an uneasiness briefly washing over him. He had really wanted to kiss Kuroo then. He had always wanted to kiss Kuroo, but right then... 

"Uggggh," Kei groaned, dragging his hands over his face. Kuroo had been so close. Right there, he could've just leaned in kissed him and- 

"Tch, stop it Kei, stop being an asshole." He muttered to himself. 

_Tetsurou has a girlfriend who he claims to love and she probably loves him. You have_ no _right to break that up. Don't be a fucking homewrecker._

_But... Tetsurou doesn't even know if he's happy with her or not... And he_ definitely _wanted to kiss me back-_

_No! Stop projecting! Happy or not Tetsu is in a relationship. And until he's_ not _in a relationship Tetsurou is. Off. Limits. Kei. And no. You cannot tempt him into breaking up with her. That would make you the worst kind of person and Tetsurou doesn't deserve that._

"I have no right to make decisions for him." Kei muttered to himself. He sighed deeply, rinsing himself off one more time before haphazardly drying himself off and heading out to meet Kuroo.

-

Kei hopped into the passenger's seat, startling Kuroo out of his thoughts. 

"Hey." Kuroo said lamely.

"Hey. Look um, sorry about... That," Kei said awkwardly as Kuroo started up the car. "That was, kind of a dick move on my part."

Kuroo laughed slightly as he pulled out onto the road though both him and Kei could tell it was slightly forced. "It's alright."

Kei shook his head. "It's really not. I don't know how it is but I get that long distance isn't easy it wasn't... isn't fair to you,"

Kuroo's slight smile slipped from his face as he nodded. "You're right Kei. It isn't easy. And that did suck. Look," He sighed heavily, eyes focused on the road. "I like you, don't get me wrong, you're a great friend and what's some harmless teasing between friends."

Kei remained silent and Kuroo took it as his cue to continue. 

"But," Kuroo paused, rolling his lower lip under his canine."That can't happen again. I know our relationship isn't perfect and maybe I'm not as happy as I thought I would be in a serious relationship, but I love Saya."

Kei looked at his lap when Kuroo glanced at him. 

"I love Saya, Kei." Kuroo said firmly, the leather of the steering wheel squeaking slightly under his tightened grip. "So you can't flirt with me." _And I can't flirt back._

"I know." Kei said quietly. "I'm sorry." He looked up in time to meet Kuroo's gaze and watched as dark eyes softened.

"Kei, you are one of my best friends. I don't want to lose that. Not again."

"Neither do I. I'm sorry Tet." A period of somewhat uncomfortable silence settled between them, so Kei followed up with "I'd say we should kiss and make up, but I guess that would defeat the point huh?" To his relief, Kuroo laughed. It was small but it was honest, and Kei allowed himself a slight smile, relaxing as he gazed out the window.

"Hey Tetsu?"

"Hey Tsukki?"

"We're gonna be okay. Right?"  
Kuroo snorted and Kei smiled out at the passing streets. "Of course we are. We've been through worse. And it'll take more than flirting to damage this friendship."

Kei offered him a grin that disappeared the second he was sure Kuroo couldn't see his face.

_Friends._

That's right. That's what they were. It's what they always had been. It's what they always _would_ be. They both dated while Kei was gone and they'd both continue to date when he left at the end of the month. Kei supposed he should be glad. Not everyone is so lucky to lose contact with someone and still remain friends. It should feel nice, knowing some things never change. Kei gazed at his reflection with a silent sigh.

_Then why do you look so sad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit done hit the fan now.... Stay tuned ;)


	7. Swim Boys, Beach Bros, and Kisumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a good beach road trip with the squad, or in this case, both squads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANDOMS COLLIDE - all our precious boys finally meet at a weekend get-away. It's a long boy so stRAP IN FOLKS.
> 
> You have been warned.

Friday morning rolled around with no sign of Kuroo when Kei was getting ready for what had become their thing of a morning run while Rin was at practice. At first he was worried he had pissed Kuroo off, or the man was avoiding him, but then he remembered Kuroo was in the lab today. He chuckled at his concern as he started his run. Kuroo had been a chemistry nerd since his highschool days so naturally, he was pursuing it. He was part of a project looking at a ay to artificially yet sustainably reduce carbon emissions. The man was doing real hero stuff, that the others acknowledged, no matter how much they teased him about it. As Kei ran through campus he prepared himself for a sadly Kuroo-less day.

\- 

Kei's classes had barely finished when he was intercepted by Rin. 

"Ho-ta-ruuuuu~!" He sung, surprising Kei from beyond.

Kei frowned, wriggling out of Rin's bear hug. "I told you not to call me that in public," He scolded.

"But it's my thiiiiing," 

"Did you just come here to whine and bother me?"

"No no," he said quickly with a chuckle. "Damn, cold as ever _Tsu~kki_."  
"Don't call me that either."  
Rin pouted. "Then what do I call you?"

Kei cuffed Rin lightly upside the head.  
"Ow!"  
"My name dumbass,"  
"Aiyah, fine."  
"So whaddya want?"

"We're going to meet the others again today,"  
"At Asahi's sister's cafe?"  
"The one and only."  
"Is Ikuya joining us?"  
"Not today, he still has training."  
"Okay."  
"Cmon, they're probably waiting." Rin said, grabbing Kei by the hand and pulling him through the halls. 

-

"Pardon the intrusion." The pair called when they entered the cafe. 

"Ah Rin! Kei-kun! Good to see you back again."  
Rin grinned at Asahi's sister while Kei politely nodded before they headed over to the table the others were seated at. 

"Took your sweet time getting here!" Asahi scolded with a grin.

"Not my fault! I've seen molasses move faster than Kei here," Rin teased to which Kei hip checked him out the way and stole his seat. 

"Good to see you again too Asahi." Kei sighed as Asahi laughed.

"Oi! That was my seat!"

"You can sit next to me Rin-chan!"

"Cha-!? Oh hell no Kisumi,"

"But whyyyy!?" The strawberry blonde whined.

Kei looked around the table. He was seated next to Asahi at the head of the table, Kisumi was trying to wrangle Rin into the seat next to him, and Makoto and Haru sat opposite them, quietly amused. Kei smiled to himself. He liked Rin's friends. Found it easy (most of the time anyway) to get along with them. When he'd first met them he'd found Asahi reminded him of Hinata and Bo, Makoto reminded him of Azumane-san, Haru of Akaashi surprise surprise, and Kisumi had reminded him of Oikawa. It was probably why it took him longest to warm up to the man in question but once he had he found him to be quite sweet despite his flirtatious nature with anything that had a heartbeat. Kei found himself also remembering Rin had reminded him strikingly of Kuroo when they'd first me, but he shoved _those_ thoughts to the side.

_He's off limits._ Kei reminded himself.

"So." Makoto said, clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Now that we're all here, shall we get planning?"  
"Planning, Makoto-san?" Kei asked. Rin hadn't warned him about any plans.

"Mmhm." Makoto hummed, smiling over at Kei.

"You know how we had our competition on Wednesday?" Asahi asked Kei.  
"Not like I was there or anything," Kei replied, smirking when Asahi flushed while Rin and Kisumi laughed.

"Come get smart with me lank," Asahi huffed, shoving Kei with his knee. "I won't invite you with that attitude,"  
"Oi who put you in charge of the guest list?" Kisumi chided.

"Guest list?" Kei parroted, growing even more confused. "What am I being invited to?"

"Our post competition road trip," Makoto supplied. 

Kei's eyebrows raised in surprise. He could honestly say he hadn't expected that. "Excuse me?"

"Since we're done with our first big competition, we're thinking of going down to the beach for the weekend, leaving tonight, to unwind before we start training again. And we want you to join us. Surprise." Rin grinned, grin faltering when Kei frowned in response. "What?"

"Now, don't get me wrong," Kei started. "I like you all, hanging out with you guys is great, but a road trip with only you guys? I'm sorry I don't mean any disrespect I just think, I would feel kind of awkward," Kei mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact with anything.

"That's okay." 

Kei looked over at Asahi. 

"We know you haven't known us that long and we get it can be awkward hanging out with people who have all been friends for a long time, which is why..." He gestured for the others to fill in.

Kisumi jumped to finish his sentence. "It's why we want you to invite your friends!"

".... Huh?"

They all smiled at Kei. "Aside from Rin, none of use have met any of your friends yet. And we thought this would be a nice way for everyone to meet and get to know each other." Makoto said lightly.

"Really?"

They all nodded.

Kei would never say it, but he guess the others already knew, but he was very touched by the sentiment. 

Kei smiled. "You know, some people need more warning than the afternoon of the day we're leaving."

"Sorry about that," Makoto said.

"Rin's idea." Haru added unhelpfully to which Rin blushed and threw a jibe Haru's way that was so effortlessly ignored that Kei was equal parts amused and jealous. 

"I'll call them real quick and find out if they can go, then I'll give you my answer."

"Perfect."

"Sounds good."  
"Yay!"

Kei spun away from the table and went to sat in an empty corner of the cafe as he started the group call. Bokuto joined and, to Kei's pleasant surprise, Akaashi was also there with him. "Welcome back Keiji," 

The dark haired male smiled from behind Bokuto, arms around his neck. "Thank you Kei. Is something up?"

"Yeah! You never call us!"

He smiled. "Nothing serious. I'll tell you guys once Tetsu has joined. He should be out of his lab by now right?"

"Mmhm."

"Yup!"

Kuroo's face eventually flickered to life on the screen. 

"Welcome to the conversation slow poke!"

"Hey! Good things take time Kou,"

"Since when are you a good thing?"  
"AHAHAH!"

"Tsukki!! I'm gonna hang up!"

"Wait!" Kei yelled before blushing as everyone in the cafe looked at him. Mouthing a sorry he turned back to the call. "Are you guys free this evening? And this weekend?"

The trio nodded. "Yeah, Keiji doesn't have work and I'm on a mandatory break from training."

"Mm and I don't need to be back in the lab till Tuesday. Why, what's up?"

"Wanna go on a road trip?"

They all looked at Kei with various levels of surprise. "Just for tonight and the weekend at the beach."  
"Since when do you road trip to the beach?"

Kei turned his phone to show the other boys. They waved at the phone. "They're going and they've invited me and extended the invitation to you guys. Said they'd like to meet you all since I've met all of them and it'd help me feel more comfortable."  
"Awwww Kei? Are we your comfort?"  
"Yes." Came the honest answer that surprised Kei as much as the other three. 

"Hmm, before we say yes or no, where would we be staying?"

"Our friend Ikuya has a beach house out that way." Rin's voice was heard before he was seen, resting an elbow on Kei's shoulder.

"Oho?"  
"Mmhm. Rich little bastard but there'll be plenty of space and it's right on the beach. C'mon guys, you could use a get away too,"

The phone went quiet as the trio considered it.

"The hell, I'm in." Kuroo shrugged with a grin. 

Bokuto grinned as Akaashi nodded. "Us too."

Rin grinned and Kei smiled. "They're in!" He called back to the table as he headed over, patting Kei on the back as he left.

"Do you guys want to drive down with us tonight or meet us there tomorrow?"  
"Kou and I will meet you there first thing tomorrow morning." Akaashi promised. 

"I'll come down with those two,' Kuroo nodded. "Just need to finish the write up for today's work."

Kei nodded. "No worries." He smiled. "Can't wait to see you guys then,"

They smiled back. "Neither."  
"I'll let you guys go now," Kei said when the others started calling him back to the table. "See you guys tomorrow." He hung up as Asahi came and dragged him back to join them.

-

A few hours later found the group of 6 crowding into the Shiina family van and heading off to Ikyua's lodge in the evening sun. Asahi turned out to be a pretty good driver, not minding the several hour drive they had ahead of them, especially with Makoto's good natured company since he was sitting shotgun. Kei and Kisumi occupied the middle seats while Rin and Haru bickered in the back. 

"So, Tsukki-chan," Kisumi began.

Kei did a double take, face going warm "Cha-?" He'd never heard that one before. 

Kisumi laughed lightly, prettily, reminding Kei once again of Oikawa. 

"You're almost as bad as Tetsu and Kou," Kei grumbled to himself. 

"That's what I was gonna ask about," he chuckled as he rested his arm on the back of his seat, leaning closer to Kei. "Tell us about these friends of yours that we're gonna meet. So we know what we're getting ourselves into." He said with a grin.

"Ah! I wanna know to!" Asahi yelled, cutting Makoto off. "Ah, sorry Makoto,"  
Makoto waved it off. "No no. Sides, I think we're _all_ curious," he said as he turned in his seat. "Tsukishima-san."

Kei fidgeted, feeling very put on the spot. God, where did he even begin to describe those three.

"Start from the beginning," Kisumi prompted. "How'd you guys meet?"

Kei silently thanked him, nodding thoughtfully. "A highschool volleyball training camp. I was in my first year." He told them about the annoying way he'd first met them, Bokuto and Kuroo provoking him relentlessly. 

"Now who does that sound like?" Makoto said teasingly with pointed looks at Rin and Asahi. 

"Oi!" They both snapped making Makoto and Kisumi laugh while Kei and Haru smiled. 

"Mm. They're two years older than me. Keiji is only a year older than me, and he's very similar to Haru,"

"Oo, better keep Makoto away from him," Rin jibed in retaliation, laughing triumphantly when both Haru and Makoto turned red. 

"R-Rin!"

Kei softly chuckled. "Wouldn't matter anyway. He's been dating Koutarou for who knows how long now."  
"Oh?"  
"Honestly I thought they were dating in highschool but apparently they'd been dancing around each other for years."

"Oof, that sounds rough."  
Kei nodded sagely. "Mm. Koutarou was smitten with Keiji since Keiji joined Fukurodani but he was also always too worried about, well everything I guess." Kei said vaguely. He knew it wasn't his place to divulge his friends' personal details. "Keiji ended up asking him out when Kou got accepted into a professional training squad and it's been smooth sailing ever since. All my friends are in gross sticky sweet relationships I'm almost jealous," Kei sighed before turning to Rin. "No offense."

Rin opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by raucous laughter from Kisumi and Asahi.

"Shut up, you asshats!"

"How about this Kuroo-san?" Makoto asked when he their laughter died down.

"Tetsurou has a girlfriend. 4 months, I think they've been dating."  
"We gonna meet her?"Kisumi asked.  
Kei shook his head. "I haven't even met her yet. They're long distancing it."  
"Oosh, that's rough."  
"Mm. But they're making it work. I'm... I'm happy for him. Them." And Kei meant it. But the envy remained, deep rooted and stubborn.

"Now what about _you_?" Kisumi asked as he prodded Kei in the arm. "Mr muscular legs for days?" 

The tips of Kei's ears burned as Kisumi wiggled his eyebrows stupidly at him. He shoved the man away by his face. "Ugh perv,"

"Guilty~~"

"Well if you _must_ know, since that one," he said with a gesture to Rin that the man huffed in protest to. "I am single and somewhat ready to mingle."

"What if I am also, single, and ready to mingle?" Kisumi joked to which Kei gave him some _serious_ side eye.

"I'd rather date Rin again."  
"I'm right here! Tsukki! You wound me I wasn't _that_ bad of a boyfriend right?" Rin yelled dramatically. "Kei!??"

Laughter broke out as Kei had to force down a smile, remaining silently stubborn.

-

Eventually they arrived at the lodge, just after dark. Exhausted and hungry, Haru and Kisumi set about scrounging up dinner while the others unloaded their gear from the van. Asahi did some snooping around the place while Rin, Makoto, and Kei moved onto setting up the futons. There were enough for them plus the other 4 so long as everyone shared.

"How's this gonna work?"

"Tonight Haru and I are sharing a futon, Makoto with Asahi and-"  
"Me with Kisumi? Really?"  
"Hey now," Makoto chuckled. "We know he's a flirt but he's a genuinely good guy when you give him a chance."  
Kei nodded slowly. "Alright. But if tries anything, I'm throwing all his shit in the ocean."

Rin laughed. "Deal."  
"Now what about when everyone else gets here? I know Keiji and Kou will be sharing," Kei asked, trying to indirectly address the elephant in the room.

"I told Makoto a bit about the sitch with Kuroo."  
The man nodded. "I'll be sharing with Kuroo-san, and Ikuya will share with Asahi."

Kei nodded, shoulders relaxing as relief settled. "Cool, thank you." He said genuinely.

The pair patted him on his shoulders. "Don't sweat it. We've got your back."

"Dinner!" Kisumi's voice came from outside and the group went and had mackerel (Kei couldn't understand why this was so funny) on the beach under the stars.

-

Akaashi and Bokuto arrived separately from Kuroo around roughly the same time, around 10am. The sun was sitting high and warm in the sky and the beach was teeming with life. Rin and Haru greeted them when they pulled up, Rin doing the necessary introductions. "You're just in time," Rin chuckled as they helped unload their things. "Asahi has been trying to teach Kei how to surf nearly all morning. There's been some impressive wipe outs." He said as he pointed to where Kei was practicing with Asahi. The waves were big but nothing that Kei or Asahi couldn't handle.

"Yo! I wanna learn how to surf! Keiji, surely we learn together??"

The group chuckled at Bokuto's enthusiasm. 

"I'm sure Kisumi wouldn't mind teaching you, as long as he doesn't have to save you." Haru said with a slight smile. 

"Why do you say that, Haru-san?"

Haru glanced at Rin. "We thought it'd be better to put Tsukishima with the stronger swimmer. Just in case."

There was a pause as the trio simultaneously remembered what Kei had told them when he first got back. That seemed like so long ago now.

Rin clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention before people could dwell on it much longer. "Right. So tonight we're having dinner around a bonfire tonight. Ikyua will be here in like...?"

"2 hours."  
"Yup. And futons are shared. Don't know if Kei told you last night. You two get your own and you'll be sharing with Makoto." Rin pointed at Kuroo. 

"Wh-"

"Kei's sharing with Kisumi and I'm with Haru. Don't worry. We'll introduce you guys to everyone. You'll get along swimmingly."

"Hah! Fish puns!" 

Rin grinned at Bo as the pair fist bumped, Haru and Akaashi rolling their eyes as Kuroo laughed at them. "Aight, Imma leave y'all to get changed then come join us outside."

The three looked around the place, Bokuto whistling appreciatively while Kuroo and Akaashi nodded.

"Rich boy was right." Kuroo hummed.  
"Amen. Why aren't we rich? I want a place like this," Bokuto whined.

"When you become a famous professional player you can." Akaashi said as he placed a placating kiss on his partner's cheek, making him grin. "I'm so looking forward to seeing you with wet hair," He murmured with a sly smirk that had Bokuto grinning as Kuroo gagged.

"Oh my god, please Keiji no!"  
"Keiji _yes_! Ah! Avert your eyes Tetsu you thot!" Bo yelled, practically slapping Kuroo in the face in attempts to cover his eyes as Akaashi decided to start changing in the middle of the room.

"Ah fuck Kou! Leggo I ain't perving on Keiji!" Kuroo half laughed as he wrestled with the man.

Akaashi chuckled, throwing his shirt at Bo as he stood their in all his shirtless glory. Suddenly, he stopped laughing, expression becoming intense and serious. "... Do you hear that?"

The duo looked at him then at each other as they listened carefully. They could hear a faint, distressed, _"Rin!"_ from a voice they didn't recognise.

Akaashi immediately ran outside, the others following closely behind, and saw Rin sprinting down the beach, the others following behind him. 

" _KEI!_ " Rin's voice was shrill, panicked.

They looked to where they were running and oh. How the ocean seemed to despise Kei. They watched, shock rooting them where they stood, as a wave, bigger than the ones they'd seen this morning, pick Kei up and _dump_ him. 

Rin diving into the water, broke them from their daze and they took off to where the other 3 were waiting anxiously on the water's edge. 

"Kei!" Kuroo and Bokuto made a break for the water only to be grabbed by Kisumi and Makoto.

"Koutarou Tetsurou stop!"

"What're you doing!? Let me go!" Kuroo yelled as he broke from Kisumi's grip.

"No! You'll only get in the way!"

"Kisumi's right." Haru said firmly, blocking Kuroo's path. "Rin and Asahi are already out there. They can handle it." He turned to look out over the water.

Kuroo fearfully followed his gaze. He finally had Kei back. He didn't want to lose him again.

Asahi surfaced with Kei's arm around his shoulder, surfboards abandoned so he could reach Kei quickly. Asahi gasped as another wave, less severe now, washed over them. He grunted with the effort to keep Kei's head above the waves as Rin drew nearer. Together the pair managed to get Kei to where he could at least touch the ground. Rin walked Kei out while Asahi back went to rescue his undamaged surfboard.

"Kei!" The trio ran over to him. 

"Are you okay?" Akaashi asked gently but seriously.

Kei was breathing a little raggedly but nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright, just a little shaken," He said with a tight smile.

They frowned at him before Bokuto reached out and grabbed Kei's hands, pulling his arms out. His frown deepened and Kei hissed at the movement. "You're hurt."

Everyone looked down and quietly gasped.

"Kei," Kuroo said softly, pained.

Blood was coming from several shallow gashes on Kei's arms, mixing with the water on his skin.

"I'm fine," he said, tugging his arms away from the stares of his friends. "I do boxing, this is nothing new."

"Let us help patch you up," Akaashi insisted, frowning when Kei shook his head.

"You don't need to be brave Kei, we're here for you," Kuroo said gently.

"Kuroo-san's right."

Kei looked over to see Kisumi nodding in agreement with Makoto. He shook his head, taking a self-conscious step back. This was starting to make him feel claustrophobic. "I'm _fine._ Really. I just need the first aid kit," He mumbled.

"I'm gonna kill him." Rin seethed under his breath as Asahi returned with his board.

"Rin?" Kei turned to see him stalk over to Asahi.

"Asahi!" The red haired man yelled, first thrown at an unsuspecting Asahi.

But it never met its intended target. 

Opening his eyes, Asahi watched from where he had fallen to the floor in surprise as Rin practically body slammed into Kei who had managed to get between them.

Kei barely moved, standing as solid as stone, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Rin. "I'm okay. Rin. I'm okay."

The group was silent as they watched the pair.

Rin bit his quivering lip, tears pricking his eyes. "Kei..."  
"This isn't like last time." He said, holding the man firmly still, eyes fixated straight ahead. 

Rin sniffled and half-heartedly slapping Kei before dropped his arms to hug Kei back, squeezing him as he hid his face in the blonde's shoulder. "God I hate you sometimes," he quietly sobbed. 

Kei's lips curved into a whisper of a smile as he held Rin more gently. "I know, crybaby."

Only Kuroo looked away. He felt like he was intruding on something private. And, more than that, he felt... no. No. He wasn't jealous. Now wasn't the time for that. He was just missing Saya, is all. _That's right. Just missing Saya_. And yet... that uncomfortable feeling continued to twist and grow.

Kei eventually let Rin go, chuckling as he wiped his face, telling Kei to shut up. He briefly thumbed the back of Rin's hand before he let it drop. "Now guys seriously, I'm _fine_. I've had worse. You guys go back to enjoying the sun and beachiness," he said with vague hand movements. "I'll clean up and be back in 5." And he jogged towards the lodge before anyone could protest.

Rin helped Asahi up, mumbling an apology that Asahi took like a champ.

Kuroo stared at the Kei's back for a long moment as he left. More than anything, he was glad Kei was okay. Well, from what he knew of the blonde, he _hoped_ he was.

Kei rounded the corner of the building just before the lodge and when he was certain he was out of sight, his legs gave out. He collapsed, one hand on the floor to keep him from going all the way to ground, the other covering his mouth with trembling fingers. He _shook._ As if he were a leaf in a storm that threatened to tear him from the tree. He felt too hot, his pulse too loud in his own head. The blonde dug his nails into the ground, breathing unevenly as he stared unseeingly at the floor. He was somewhere bad, and somewhere far away. It's why he didn't hear it at first.

_'kei,'_

_"Tsukki?"_

"Tsukishima!"

Kei looked up with a start. He swallowed thickly, breathing coming a bit deeper. He took a moment before squinting up at the silhouette in front of him. ".... Hinata?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEEZ! That, was a doozy! Sorry for making the ocean hate Kei! I swear its actually really nice :P Hope you guys enjoyed that! And yes our sunshine boy finally makes an appearance! And don't worry I swear it gets nicer xD 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	8. Blame it on the Sunshine, Blame it on the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou (Aka Kei's Hypeman) has entered the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTER THE SUNSHINE BOY  
> Kei needs a pick me up and who better for the job?
> 
> And don't forget to check out the other work in this series for more RinTsuki!

".... Hinata?"

The ginger crouched down in front of Kei, tipping his hat back so Kei see his face. He grinned. "The one and only." He then looked seriously at Kei. "Are you okay?"  
Kei looked away to which Hinata smiled softly.   
"That's fine. You don't wanna tell, I won't pry. But come on." Hinata stood, offering Kei a hand. "Grovelling doesn't suit you." He teased.  
Kei rolled his eyes at him but accepted the hand, slightly startled by the ease in which Hinata pulled him to his feet. That boy had definitely packed on some muscle. "What're you doing here?"  
"I should be asking _you_ that. Since when does Tsukishima Kei come to the beach??" 

Kei just levelled him with a flat look.   
"Right, dumb question." Hinata said with a sheepish grin. "Say, what're you up to right now?"  
"Aside from you interrupting my panic attack?"  
"Aside from tha- ... what the fuck happened to your arms??"  
Kei grimaced, looking down at his arms again. "Made some friends with the seabed rocks."  
Hinata nodded thoughtfully then grabbed Kei by his upper arm.  
"Oi! What're you doing?"  
"We're going to mine to patch you up."  
"But I'm right here-"  
"No no we're going to mine so we can catch up and patch up."  
Kei groaned as Hinata joyfully pulled his fellow middle blocker along.

-

Kei found himself sitting at the island in Hinata's kitchen while the man went about getting Kei things he needed to patch him up, whistling all the while.  
"Sooo...." Kei started, looking around the place. "You never answered my question."  
"Hm?"  
"Why are you _here_? As in not in Brazil,"  
"Oh! Well, I'm glad you asked." He said with a proud grin. "It's my anniversary. I'm come back for a week to surprise Tobio and Kenma."

Kei raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Well, congratulations. Did you get them anything?"  
Hinata puffed his chest out, hand on his heart. "I _am_ the gift."  
"Pft."  
"Hey! Don't laugh!"  
"And you call me stingy,"  
Hinata groaned dramatically. "You _are_ stingy, Stingyshima." He huffed. "And for the record, Kenma's my sponsor, so anything I buy is technically gonna be with his money anywaaaay, so. Might as well use it to come see them,"

Kei nodded, thanking Hinata when he'd finished collecting everything to patch up Kei's arms. Kei hissed as he cleaned the wounds, examining them closer. He sighed in annoyance. "Some of these might need stitches,"  
Hinata stopped his hand. "If that's the case, you take these," He said, shoving some stronger pain killers and a glass of water into Kei's hands instead. "And I'll do that."  
Kei looked at him dubiously. "And I'm meant to trust _you_ , Mr Calamity James, with the well being over my arms?"

Instead of retorting like Kei had expected, Hinata just took a quiet seat opposite him. "Playing beach volleyball, it wasn't uncommon for someone to step or fall on a rock, a broken shell, or something equally sharp. I've picked up some things."  
Kei blinked. "Really?"  
"Mm. I'm surprised you haven't. Maybe lady luck decided you've had a bad enough time with the ocean that the beach shouldn't give you any dramas."

"Oh." Kei said quietly before hissing as Hinata delicately closed the worst of Kei's injuries surprisingly well.   
"Now it'll be hard since we're at the beach, and you probably already know this, but don't get it wet." He chuckled. "You'll have some scars but, from the looks of your hands, they'll be a badass addition."  
"Thanks Hinata."  
"No sweat, you can return the favour when I need it."  
"Sure, we'll see."  
Hinata grinned. "Now come on, let's get you back to your friends.

Kei sighed to which Hinata frowned.  
"What?"  
"I dunno. I mean, Tetsurou is gonna be all fussy, Rin's gonna be worse and overprotective and shit, I don't know if I wanna go be in _that_ man sandwich," he sighed, flopping his head onto the table.  
"Do you like them both?"  
"...."  
"Tsukishimaaa?"  
"..... Yeees." He groaned. "I do. I like them both, and it fucking sucks."  
"Why not just date them both? Honestly it's not that bad."

Kei's head snapped up as he flushed. "No!"  
"Hah but you're thinking about it aren't you!?"  
Kei went redder.  
"You are! You wanna bone with the both of them-mmph!"  
"Do you want everyone to know?? Shussh." Kei scowled, slapping his hand over Hinata's mouth. "I couldn't do that. Rin and I already tried and Kuroo has a girlfriend."  
Hinata's lips thinned. "Ah."  
"Yeah." Kei sighed heavy.

"Hey."  
"What?"  
"Do I needa hype you up?"  
"Oh god please don't-"  
Hinata started playing the video on his phone as he hopped off his chair. ' _Yall needa hype me up'_ it played as he jabbed Kei in his arm. " _Do that thing with your eyes,_ "  
Kei merely rolled them at him as the ball of energy danced around the room.   
" _Let me see your lips,_ "  
Kei rolled his eyes again, fighting back a slight smile, but indulged him with a " _Mmmmwa._ "  
" _Now serve that body, give me face face face_ _!_ " Hinata sung along and before Kei knew it, Hinata was dragging him back to the others.

-

Kuroo was the first to notice them. "Kei!" He left his conversation with Makoto and ran over. He grinned and hugged him. "Glad you're back. You okay?"  
Kei smiled slightly. He let himself relax into the hug, enjoying the feeling of Kuroo's body against his, warm and solid. "As good as you can get with dumb injuries."  
"Thanks, to, me!" Hinata yelled, jumping out from behind Kei.  
"Ah! Chibi-chan!"

Kuroo let go of Kei, much to his dismay, and held his arms out for the flying jump hug Hinata launched at him. "How are you?" He asked, knocking his hat off and ruffling his hair.  
"My hat! Kenma got me that." He pouted.  
"Sorry sorry," He chuckled. "Is that why you're back? It's your anniversary right?"  
"It is, so I'm heading off tonight."  
"Gotta send the boys my regards. And tell Kenma to visit goddamit!"  
Hinata laughed. "Funny, he's said the same thing."  
  
Kuroo grinned. "Of course he did. Koutarou! Keiji!" He called, putting Hinata down as they headed over.  
"Shouyou!"  
"Bokuto-san!!"  
The pair ran to each other and caught each other in a tangle of limbs, hugging each other and yelling as Akaashi looked on, smiling fondly.

Kuroo chuckled, coming up beside Kei as they walked over, shoulder's brushing. Kuroo's hand brushed Kei's for a brief moment before he took his hand.  
Kei could've sworn his face was on fire with how warm it suddenly felt. He looked over at Kuroo. "Um? Tetsurou?"  
Kuroo lifted his hand, lightly running a finger over the bandages. "Did Hinata help you?"  
"Yeah. Turns out the dumbass is actually good for something." He said with a smirk.

Kuroo squeezed his hand, swallowing thickly. "Yeah, yeah. Um, Kei, listen,"  
"Yeah Tetsu?"  
"I-"  
"Kei!"  
Kuroo quietly cursed as Rin ran over.   
"Hey Rin."  
"You doing okay now?"  
"Yeah, I was just telling Tetsu it's just a scratch," He chuckled.

Rin smiled before his gaze landed on Kei and Kuroo's hands. "Oh? What's this now?" He asked raising a slow eyebrow at the pair.   
"Oh, uh," Kei instinctively squeezed Kuroo's hand.  
Rin decided to then give Kuroo a pointed look to which Kuroo sighed and dropped Kei's hand.  
"Nothing. Nothing is happening here." He glanced at Kei and bit his lip at the sad expression that flitted across the blonde's face.   
The three stood there tensely, Rin staring disappointedly at Kuroo, arms crossed over his chest, Kuroo fidgeting as he held Rin's gaze, and Kei looking anywhere but at the other two.

Hinata came and shattered the tension. "Oi Tsukishima! Come introduce me to the boys!"  
Kei quietly excused himself, brushing past the boys.   
Kuroo went to follow but Rin's hand against his chest stopped him. "What." He said tensely.  
"You and I." Rin said darkly. "Need to talk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it there folks! Wanted it to be a bit longer but writer's fatigue got me good! 
> 
> Next time we'll get to see Hinata introducing everyone else to some good ol 2 on 2 beach volleyball so keep an eye out!
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to check out the next work in this series, a prequel sequel, Serendipity! Ft RinTsuki


	9. Confrontation

Kei glanced back at Rin and Kuroo, frowning, yet letting out a soft sigh of relief of not having to deal with that. He looked down at Hinata who was also looking over at Kuroo and Rin, a serious expression on his face.   
Hinata blinked when he caught Kei staring at him. "Don't worry," He smiled and clapped Kei on the back as he passed him. "I've still got your back."

  
Kei nodded a silent thank you. He'd been there for part of it it, but he was forever grateful for Hinata's improved situational awareness. The pair made it over to where everyone else was. "Ikuya-san, nice to see you."  
Ikuya looked over and offered a small smile. "Good to see you again Tsukishima. How are you? I heard you injured yourself,"  
Kei's shoulders momentarily dropped with an internal sigh but he showed them his arms. "All patched up, thanks to Hinata here."

Everyone took their cue to look to the smaller male next to Kei.  
Hinata grinned. "Shouyou Hinata, at your service."

"Nice to meet you Hinata-kun, I'm Makoto. This is Haru,"  
"I'm Kisumi," The man said with a wink that had Hinata reeling.  
"Daiosama!" Everyone looked confused as Kei slapped Hinata over the back of the head. "Geh!"

Asahi let out a bout of raucous laughter. "I'm Asahi."  
" _Another_ Asai-san!? Do you play volleyball too??"

Asahi grinned, crouching slightly so he was eye to eye with Hinata. "I'm a swimmer. And I'm gonna go to the Olympics!" He proclaimed in a way that had Hinata yelling along in excitement.  
"Me too!! But not for swimming, for volleyball!!"

There was chuckles all around. "I take it that's how you know Hinata-kun, Tsukishima?"  
"Mm. He's an old teammate from highschool-"  
"And mine and Keiji's protege!" 

Hinata grinned and Keiji shushed his boyfriend. 

"Wait till you see me now! Bokuto-san! Brazil has _greatl_ y honed my skills!"  
"Ah! Is that a challenge Shouyou!"  
"Bring it on!" the pair divulged into a nonsensical screaming match that had Kei sighing and facepalming, Akaashi huffing amusedly while he crossed his arms, and the others laughing.

Asahi eventually nodded over to Kuroo and Rin who were in the middle of a very intense discussion. "What's up with them?"  
Kei's mind took a split second to panic before responding with a shrug. "Probably arguing over dinner. Tetsurou prefers fish, Rin meat."  
"We should have mackerel." Was Haru's quiet input that had the swim boys laughing.

"I don't get it."  
"Haru practically _lives_ on mackerel, I honestly don't think I've ever seen him eat anything else," Kisumi said with a chuckle as Haru frowned at him before looking away.

"Hm, it's good."

Hinata grinned. "I like you guys. Oh!" His eyes lit up as he lightly landed his fist on the palm of his other hand. "I take it you guys aren't doing anything right now, right?"  
There were shrugs and murmurs of agreement. "Nothing important. Why?"  
The ball of sunshine grinned again and Kisumi could've sworn he'd just been blinded. "Well, before I ran into Kei I was taking part in the doubles volleyball matches going on slightly further down the beach. You guys should totally come join in!!"  
"Ahah yes! What a brilliant idea Shouyou! Keiji we gotta join!"  
"Only if everyone else wants to Kou, we're here to socialise after all, not run away to play volleyball."

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiijiiiiiiii," Bokuto whined making the others chuckle.

"That's why you should _all_ join. Kei can't go swimming, so rather than milling around on the sand, you might as well do something fun."  
"It's a nice idea," Makoto said, nodding thoughtfully.  
"But wouldn't that be unfair? You guys are volleyball players, high level volleyball players at that, we are not." Ikuya pointed out.

Hinata waved off his concern. "I'll pair you guys up, a swim bro with a volley bro," ("I don't swim-" but poor Kisumi was ignored.) "That way it'll be fair and fun and you guys'll get to know each other better."  
"Are you okay?" Kei asked him seriously.

"Hm?"  
"Nothing, just the fact that you're, actually thinking. With more than one brain cell. Do you have a fever?" Kei snickered as Hinata growled and swatted at him.

"Stingyshima!" He barked before turning back to the others. "We can use a court for just us, so you don't have to worry about other people. What do you say?"  
"No."  
"Awwwwwww Haruuu,"  
"I'll be swimming." and before there was anymore protest Haru disappeared into the ocean.  
Hinata pouted at him before looking at the others. "Pleeeease?" He hit them with the puppy dog face that _never_ failed with Kageyama or Kenma.

"Ah what the hell." Asahi grinned in a way that reminded Hinata of Tanaka. "I'm in!"  
"Me too!" Kisumi chimed.  
Makoto smiled while Ikuya shrugged in agreement. "I think it'll be fun."  
"Yas!"

"I call Keiji as my setter!" 

"No way Bokuto-san! That'd be totally unfair! Sides it's one of us with one of them!"  
"Shouuuuyouuuuuuu!" He whined.  
"You, Bokuto-san, are with Makoto-san!"   
Makoto gave an awkward smile and Bokuto grinned, pecking Akaashi on the cheek before he went to stand by Makoto. "Don't worry, we'll be a great team."

"Akaashi-san is going to go with Asahi-san, Kisumi with Kei, and Ikuya-san, you're with me!"

"What about Rin and Kuroo-san?"

  
Hinata grinned evilly. "They'll be a team when they eventually join us."  
Bokuto and Asahi broke out laughing again. "Evil! Shouyou! Stop hanging out with Kei!"

"Oi! You know he gets it from Kenma and Tobio."  
Akaashi nodded. "Kozume-san can be evil, very evil. And very annoying." he said grimly, thinking back to their highschool matches.

  
Kisumi wandered over to Kei and draped himself over Kei's back, standing on his toes so he could get his arms around the taller man's neck. "Why am I the only one not called san?" he pouted making Kei roll his eyes.  
"Cuz you hate it and you act as much of a child as he does."  
"Awwwww Kei-chan you bully!" 

The pairs made their way over to the other side of the beach for some 2 on 2 and good ol bonding.

-

Kuroo grabbed Rin by the wrist and shoved his hand off his chest. "Talk about what."  
"You know what. What was that shit I saw you pulling with Kei just now?"

Kuroo clenched his jaw, glaring at Rin. "Nothing."  
Rin placed his hands on his hips. "Cut the crap Kuroo,"  
Kuroo's lip curled into a brief snarl. "Why do I have to tell _you_ anything anyway? You're not involved in this, don't talk to me like you know me." The dark haired man growled.

Rin scoffed. "Your birthday is November 17, 1994, you prefer dogs over cats, you like fish, specifically grilled salted mackerel pike, you like girls with long hair, and, unlike Kei who had to get use to beaches, you love the beach in summer. You love chemistry, you had a crush on Akaashi-san _and_ Kenma back in highschool, you were the first to lose contact with Kei, you bought him his favourite dinosaur shirt that he sleep in every night, _you_ sleep like a psychopath with your head between two pillows,"  
Kuroo stared at him, confused and concerned, as he crossed his arms defensively over his chest. He remained silent, neither confirming nor denying that everything Rin had just said was true. 

Rin raised a deliberate eyebrow. "Need, I, go, on? Kuroo."

  
Kuroo huffed. "Kei told you all that. Didn't he."  
"Of course he did." He said like Kuroo had said something really dumb and Kuroo felt his temper flare. "I know you, _because_ I know Kei. I've been his friend for 3 years, lived with him for 2." On and off of course but he didn't tell Kuroo that. Rin enjoyed the mild satisfaction he felt as Kuroo squirmed uncomfortably at the admission. "So. Are you going to listen to what I have to say about that stunt of yours?"  
Kuroo tilted his head, glaring lividly down at Rin who wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "Why not." He all but spat. "You've been running off at the mouth so far, why stop now,"

"Funny." However, Rin did pause before continuing on. He knew Kei would kill him for telling Kuroo but, for the purposes of his argument, it needed to be said.

"Cat got your tongue." Kuroo drawled in the pause, making Rin scowl.

"Kei loves you."

Kuroo faltered. ".... what?" He knew Kei _liked_ him, but love? _No, surely not._

"Mm." Rin hummed. "Unfortunately for him," Rin said taking a step closer to Kuroo. "Kei," He jabbed Kuroo in the chest. "Loves you."  
Kuroo moved to shove Rin's hand away when the man suddenly grabbed his wrist.   
"And that's a problem."

Kuroo audibly growled, the sound low and dark. "And why the fuck is that?"  
"Because you, Kuroo Tetsurou," Rin started as he tightened his grip on Kuroo's wrist. "Are a taken man." Rin didn't miss the way Kuroo momentarily froze, nodding to himself. "Mmmhm, there it is," He drew out, as if Kuroo was a child who had just figured out the obvious. "Yeah. You. Are taken. And Kei is _no_ homewrecker. So get that into you're thick skull."

Kuroo shoved Rin hard enough that he almost fell over, stumbling back a few steps, glaring at Rin who looked ready to throw hands. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Huh? To get to say all this, this shit about me," He punctuated with wild, angry hand gestures. "To assume all this about Kei and I? Our relationship is between us-"  
"No it's not!" Rin shoved Kuroo back, eyes glinting dangerously. "It's not just all about you and him you selfish prick!"

Kuroo glared at Rin, eyes darkening. 

"This includes your girlfriend, _and_ me."  
"Why the hell does this include you-"  
"Because! When you inevitably break Kei's heart, _I'm_ gonna have to pick up the pieces! Kei's busy accepting that he can't have you," Rin grabbed the back of Kuroo's neck and pulled him down, nose to nose. "So stop making him think he can." The words were whispered with underlying promised threats. Rin let him go roughly. "Just back off."

Kuroo bit at his lip, glaring at Rin who begun to walk away. Kuroo lunged for him, spinning him around by the shoulder. "I wouldn't hurt Kei."  
"You _already_ are. Until you break up with your girlfriend, leave. Him. _Alone_. Stop being a selfish asshole, you can't have them both."

Kuroo ground his teeth in frustration. He wanted to argue back but he knew he had no ground to stand on.  
"If you can't stay loyal to your girlfriend, who lives in the same _country_ as you, how the _fuck_ do you expect to stay faithful to Kei when he's on the other side of the world?"

Kuroo's face dropped and Rin hummed, shoving Kuroo's hand off his shoulder with more force than necessary. 

  
"Mm. Forgot about that. Didn't you."

"......"

Rin shook his head at Kuroo before sighing heavily. "Look. If you want _any_ chance with Kei, break up with the missus _first_ , then ask him out." Rin started walking away again before he paused and looked back at Kuroo. He tapped two fingers on the back of his wrist. "I'd hurry if I were you." He resumed walking, throwing over his shoulder, "Two weeks!"

Kuroo's heart sank. _At the end of the month... Kei gets back on that plane...._ Kuroo swore loudly, kicking the sand. Kuroo needed time to think, but, unfortunately for him, time waited no man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o O S H We gettin into it now!
> 
> Poor Kuroo, poor Rin, and poor Kei who just wants a boyf and good times >.<
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good are never easy, the easy never good. And love it never happens, like you think it really should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELIES I AM BACK
> 
> Now it's Kuroo's turn to have some therapeutic chats with love guru Hinata Shouyou ;3
> 
> Enjoy!!

Kisumi was a pretty boy who knew he was pretty. The daily accolades from boys and girls alike kept him well aware of that. Which is why he was so fascinated with the blonde who was 6 feet and 5 inches of pure salt and sass. It wasn't often that he met someone so immune to his charms, Haruka being the only other. And it's what drove him to get to know the blonde better. Looping his arm around Kei's he dragged the boy over to where Hinata and Ikuya were practicing while Bokuto and Makoto were duking it out against Akaashi and Asahi. 

"Shou-chan!" 

Hinata caught the ball Ikuya bumped up to him grinning over and waving at Kisumi, laughing at the very unimpressed expression embedded in Kei's face. "Done blocking with Kei already?"

"Stingy-shima hardly taught me anything." the strawberry blonde whined, flopping dramatically onto Kei's back. 

"Because you keep complaining!" Kei bit back trying to shake him off. "Please just show him how to receive or something while we wait for the boys to finish."

Hinata laughed brightly. "No."

"Wha-!?"

"We're in pairs to bond salty-shima so play nice and go make friends."

"But I wanna learn how to receive so Kei-chan stops calling me useless!"

"Well _Kei-chan_ can show you how it's done. He's also good at receiving now." Hinata smirked at Kei's scowl, Ikuya laughing in the back. 

"I'm going to burn you alive I swear to god-" Kei started, stalking over to Hinata only for Kisumi to wrap his arms around his torso pulling him back.

"That doesn't work on me anymore!" Hinata called after him. "No matter how tall you get, only Kenma scares me now!"

Kisumi laughed as Kei's scowl deepened. The blonde trailed the tip of his pinky down the bridge of Kei's nose. "You're too young to get wrinkles, relaaax."

" _You_ are the reason for my wrinkles." 

Kisumi laughed and the interactions continued, Kisumi flirting hard and unnecessarily while Kei was just one salty malty. Or as Kisumi liked to call him, a pressed panini. And despite the blonde's aversions to his overly friendly demeanor, Kei seemed to have a soft spot for overly energetic and friendly people. Rin knew this well, after hearing about Kei's friends that he'd acquired over the years, starting with Yamaguchi. Which is why the redhead was only mildly surprised when he reached the group to see Kei standing behind Kisumi, showing him how to hold his arms and move his body while receiving. Rin's eyes widened at first before he loosed a soft chuckle. Kisumi had his forever present pretty smile while Kei still had his scowl, seemingly annoyed, but the flush on his cheeks gave him away.

Kuroo rounded the corner and the tightness he felt sitting in his chest grew when he caught sight of the blondes. He remembered the days where he was the one holding Kei showing how to receive. Oh how selfish feelings could be. Kuroo looked away the same time Kei looked over, so he missed the way the blonde's face momentarily fell. He made his way over to Hinata and Ikuya. "Hey chibi-chan."

Hinata grinned. "Sup Kuroo-san." While he was curious, he didn't ask about his conversation with Rin. 

"So, who's team am I on?"

"You and Rin-san are the last two to get here so...." Hinata's grin turned sheepish as Kuroo's jaw dropped.

"Wha- wait, no way, chibi!?? How could you do this to meeee!?" He wailed, dropping to his knees and shoving his hands in his perpetual bed hair. 

"Sorry sorry sorry! It's the only way the teams would fit,"

Kuroo glanced at Hinata and, from the look in the boy's eyes, Kuroo knew that wasn't the whole story. But now wasn't the time nor was he in the mood to press. 

"You know," The two volleyball players turned their attention to Ikuya. "Um, you guys can team up if you want. I think I might go join Haru in the water."

"What??" Hinata looked hurt, pouting up at Ikuya. "Are you not having fun?"

"No no, I am, I just, feel kinda awkward, and lowkey exhausted," He rubbed the back of his neck and Hinata reluctantly caved. 

"Fiiiiiiine but you owe me a game the next time we meet!"

Ikuya paused, caught a little off guard by the proclamation, before matching Hinata's challenging grin. "You're on." And with that and a solid handshake, Ikuya went to join his friend in the ocean and Kuroo took Ikuya's place bumping the ball between them. Kuroo deliberately stood so his back was to everyone else. His heart couldn't stand to look at the object of his affection while his thoughts and feelings were in such turmoil. It was such turmoil that kept Kuroo from noticing that in between Hinata's exclamations while passing and receiving, and his various enquiries of whether he'd be good enough for Nekoma now, that the shorter male was watching him quite intently. It was also why he missed Hinata's question the first time. "Sorry, come again chibi-chan?"

Hinata received the ball and bounced it a couple of times before he passed it to Kuroo. "I asked if you wanted to talk about anything."

This time, Kuroo didn't miss the pointed gaze that feel just past Kuroo's shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to know what he was referring to. Kenma really was rubbing off on the kid. Kuroo caught the ball with a sigh when it came his way. Hinata watched Kuroo mull over his answer for a long time, spinning the ball idly between his hands. "Shouyou, what's it like, dating both Tobio and Kenma?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

Kuroo pressed his lips together, tossing the ball back to Hinata in the mean time. He wanted to know a lot of things. How it felt dating two people at once. Did they ever get jealous? Were there any oppositions to being in a polyamorous couple? Could Kuroo be selfish and date both Saya and Kei? Somehow he doubted it. "Are you all happy?" Was what he settled on.

Hinata smiled brightly and nodded. "We are."

"Do any of you guys ever get, jealous or anything? Of each other?"

Hinata tilted his head thoughtfully and almost missed the ball. "Honestly? Not really? But that might be because its Tobio and Kenma. They're not exactly the jealous types, in relationships anyway. When it comes to volleyball and gaming that's another story," He chuckled and Kuroo felt his spirits lift a little. He could easily see that from what he knew of his best friend and Karasuno's former setter. The next time he passed the ball Hinata caught it and walked over to him. "Kuroo-san, do you want to talk? Like, properly?" When Kuroo stared at him blankly, brain slowly processing the question, Hinata started flailing and backtracking.

Kuroo's quiet, slightly forced chuckle, stopped him. "I'd like that actually."

***

Hinata and Kuroo sat side by side at the water's edge, the tide gently washing the sand off their feet. Kuroo hadn't spent much one on one time with the boy before, and from what he knew, when it came to anything outside volleyball, the boy was a real scatterbrain. So he was a little bit surprised to find he actually had really good social skills, prompting the conversation when Kuroo felt it hard to find a place to start. "Kenma misses you ya know." He'd have to apologise to Kenma for that later.

"Yeah?"

"Of course! You don't visit as much as you used to and while Kenma might not say anything he gets upset about it. Well as upset as Kenma can get about something,"

Kuroo chuckled. "Yeah. You know, I'm sorry if this is weird, but I used to have the fattest crush on Kenma and Keiji in highschool."

Hinata snorted. "Don't worry, Kenma told us all about that,"

Kuroo felt his face flush. "Man, was I that obvious?"

"Worse."

Kuroo groaned, leaning his arms back to prop himself up and dropping his head back. "I'm guessing that means you also knew about my crush on Kei."

Again the boy nodded. "Mmhm. Said you gave up on it when he left."

"I did." He sighed. "And..." Kuroo went silent for a long moment and Hinata just waited patiently, offering silent support. "I suppose, I regret it?" Hinata cocked his head in confusion. "I never really regretted it until he came back. I figured it was a crush, and it's normal to have plenty of those and then end up with someone different. Saya is fun and beautiful and has a dark sense of humour you wouldn't expect. And yeah, it's difficult cuz she's so busy with uni, but once she's out of uni and we're living together, we'll have more time for each other, and we'll go back to being as happy as we were in the beginning. That's what I thought. That's what I always thought." His glance over his shoulder at Kei who was now on the court with Kisumi going against Akaashi and Asahi filled in the rest. 

"Until Kei came back. Right?"

Kuroo nodded, heart simultaneously feeling light and heavy, watching the blonde smirk and those subtle grins cross his face. "I don't know how much Kenma's told you about our childhood, but my mother wasn't around. And my father never remarried. That, along with never dating in highschool, and none of my close friends dating either, I guess I've never really had an idea of what a good relationship is supposed to look like. Supposed to be like. I know relationships aren't always easy sailing, and that they're a lot of work but..." Kuroo trailed off, pressing a hand to his eyes, fighting back the burn of tears. Dumb tears. Why was he feeling like he wanted to cry? No one was dying. Being in his feelings and being upset about that wasn't a valid enough reason to-

Hinata's hand, firm, warm, comforting, came down on his shoulder. "Kuroo-san." The man in question dared to meet the boy's eerily serious eyes and Kuroo felt as if Hinata could see right through him. "You're feelings are valid." Kuroo couldn't think of another time where this bouncing ball of energy and sunshine sounded so serious. "If you're upset, then be upset. If you don't want to be upset, that's okay too. But you never have to justify your feelings." Somehow, Kuroo felt Hinata had had this same conversation before with his boyfriends.

"I just, don't know what to do chibi-chan." Kuroo drew a deep, shaking breath, letting it out slowly. "Do I leave the stability of Saya and chase after Kei who'll be out of my arms again before I know it? Or do I give up on Kei? I don't, I couldn't stand to lose him as a friend again," Kuroo looked imploringly at Hinata, as if somehow the boy would have all the answers. He prayed he would. But Kuroo knew that good answers weren't easy, that easy decisions weren't always good. 

Hinata looked thoughtfully across the ocean, an expression on his face that Kuroo had only ever seen during really intense moments in volleyball matches. Finally, he spoke. "I... I can't give you the answer Kuroo-san." Despite seeing that answer coming from a mile out, Kuroo's heart still sank. "You seem to know that you won't be able to date the both of them." Hinata turned to face Kuroo. "Something I've told my sister," Natsu was now at the age where dating was becoming interesting so Hinata was trying to help her out, though Natsu just tended to roast the fuck outta him. "Is that if you really loved the first person, you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second."

Kuroo's heart slammed against his rib cage. Did he really love Kei? Or was it just infatuation? The thrill that came with crushes, with the flirty and honeymoon phase of early relationships.

"Would you be able to let Kei get back on that plane without ever having pursued anything with him?"

Kuroo's immediate thought was that he probably could. Kei would get on that plane again and take these confusing feelings with him. But then... What if Kei came back later? The world was small for those whose fates were intertwined. The uneasy feeling in Kuroo's gut alerted him to possibility that him and Kei would most definitely cross paths in the future. And what then? Locked into a potentially loveless marriage, truly unable to be with Kei, it would be too late then, for him to sort out his feelings.

Hinata cautiously followed up Kuroo's musings with another question he should have seen coming. "Could you stand to see Kei with someone else?" Before Kuroo could begin to imagine it, Hinata turned him around. 

Kei's match had just finished and the four of them were having easy conversations, Akaashi and Asahi walking ahead of Kisumi who had an arm looped around Kei's waist that, to Kuroo's surprise, Kei wasn't objecting to in any clear manner. When Kisumi was sure the other two weren't looking, with a cheeky grin, he cupped Kei's cheek and pressed a brief kiss to the taller boy's lips. Kuroo's heart felt like it was trying to escape up his throat as he watched Kei go bright red, Kisumi winking at him and skipped over to Asahi before tackling him. Kuroo felt uncomfortably warm in his own skin. He felt like he was on the verge of throwing up, hands feeling clammy, pulse unreasonably fast. He was shocked, and at the same time he wasn't, he was sad, he was angry, he was jealous, he was hurt, he-

"I want to be with Kei." Kuroo's voice surprised him as much as it did Hinata, his heart speaking before his brain had a moment to catch up. And when his brain did catch up he felt instant shame and regret. Was it really okay to break up with Saya because he wanted to be with someone else?

"Kuroo-san, if that's what you really want, then you should go for it. Any reason is a good enough reason to break up with someone as long as you're sure." Hinata was honestly relieved Kuroo was recognising his feelings because, while these decisions obviously require time, Kuroo doesn't have that luxury and, if Kisumi wanted to date Kei over a hook up, he was cutting that time down to potentially a few hours. "It'll be hard, but if you're _certain_ it's what you want, and what you think you need to be happy, then it'll be worth it." 

Hinata then let Kuroo in on his little secret that, obviously Kenma and Tobio knew, of him having briefly dated Aone in highschool, and about the time Oikawa had suggested they hook up when they met in Brazil. Him and Aone had a mutual split, Aone deciding he preferred being friends and Hinata accepting that he had feelings for Tobio and then Kenma. And that while the break up sucked, he was lucky enough to maintain his friendship with Aone while now being in a loving relationship that had him feeling happier than he ever thought possible. 

Kuroo vaguely remembered Kenma referring to Hinata as living in a perpetual honeymoon phase.

He also told Kuroo that a good partner in a good relationship shouldn't feel tempted by anyone. Oikawa hadn't heard he was in a relationship when he came onto him, and while it was an exciting thought, a hot fling on the other side of the world, Hinata knew his relationship was worth so much more than sacrificing it over a one night fling. Oikawa had respected that, and so could Kuroo. "You're a good person. Kuroo-san. I personally think, that when you're in the right relationship, if you _were_ in the right relationship with Saya-san, you wouldn't be having all these feelings about Kei. And if you get these feelings again while dating Kei, while it'll suck, it just means Kei isn't the one for you." 

Kuroo stared at Hinata, wondering when and how this boy, who could barely use anything but his instincts in a volleyball match, became so wise. 

Hinata pressed a fist to Kuroo's chest. "You're allowed to fall in and out of love. But whatever you do, commit. This isn't the time nor place for pussy footing around."

"Shou-chan!" Hinata looked over to where Asahi and Kisumi were beckoning him over and grinned back. 

The ginger haired boy stood and he watched Hinata's gaze pan to Kei. "The good are never easy. And love never really happens like you think it should." Patting Kuroo on the back, Hinata jogged over to his new friends.

Kuroo stayed at the water's edge a little longer, contemplating the conversation. Relationships were damn hard. Uncertainty was terrifying. But... Kuroo looked over when his name was called, finding Kei and Akaashi smiling and waiting expectantly for him. Kuroo's gaze softened. But the risk, the adventure, that is Tsukishima Kei. Kuroo's smile grew a little bit wider. He was certain he was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! A lot of this chapter came from personal experiences so I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^
> 
> Now Kuroo's made his choice but is it really that easy...? STAY TUNED
> 
> Thank you for reading, your kudos, and comments, they really keep me motivated to keep this going!


	11. Too Stupid, Too Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to forget how time waits for no one.  
> It's easy to forget how sometimes we are just side characters in the life stories of those we care about, of those who we consider to be main characters in our own stories.  
> Will your efforts be enough if it's too little, too late?
> 
> Kuroo Tetsurou had learnt that no matter how long the arms of love may stretch, it can still fall short of an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your pale complexion You will feel my every fear  
> Tender embrace You will cry my every tear  
> I feel elevation Say Hello Melancholia!  
> I feel disgrace I want you to adore me  
> I know you need it I want you to ignore me  
> If i must i will obey Say hello melancholia!
> 
> Chapter inspired by IAMX's Say Hello Melancholia cuz I'm fINALLY DONE WITH EXAMS BUT! Am stressfully awaiting the results...
> 
> Fingers crossed and enjoy the chapter!! Your kudos and comments literally keep me going, they inspire me so much and reading them is literally the highlight of my days!

**Tetsurou-centric POV**

The rest of the day was uneventful, aside from the shenanigans that came from being a group of young adult men at the beach. The sun disappeared soon after with Hinata, phone loaded with the contacts of his many new friends, before he left to surprise his boyfriends' at the restaurant they religiously went to for special occasions. The group had started a bonfire in their little corner of the beach near Ikuya's beach house, with driftwood as makeshift benches surrounding the fire. Drinks were flowing as people mingled, donning warmer clothes in the cool night air, the sky cloudless and bathing in stars. Rin and Haru were on dinner, Asahi and Ikuya were bickering over songs to play, while Makoto, Kisumi, Akaashi and Tsukishima were wandering up and down the beach, pants rolled up and feet in the water while waiting for dinner.

Bokuto vaulted over the balcony of the beach house, tucking and rolling upon impact with the sand while Tetsurou sprinted down the stairs after him. "Keeeeeiiijiiiiii!!" He yelled jovially, squawking indignantly when he was pulled to an abrupt stop by Tetsurou's hand around his upper arm. "Bro!??"

"Hang on Kou!" The taller male's voice dropped lower, prompting an eyebrow raise from his friend. "I need to talk to you about something,"

Bokuto pouted, staring longingly at his boyfriend who was chuckling, waving over at Bokuto and prompting the others to give their own little waves. "Is it important?" He whined, but the second he locked eyes with Tetsurou, his pout dropped and shoulders straightened.

Tetsurou simply nodded. "I wouldn't keep you from your beloved Keiji if it wasn't,"

Bokuto waved back to Akaashi and gave Tetsurou his full attention. "What's up?" He hummed curiously as he followed Kuroo to grab a drink and sit on the log on the far side of the bonfire, away from the others to give them some semblance of privacy.

"I'm in love with Kei," Tetsurou started, scowling as Bokuto rolled his eyes.

"Well duh," he stated matter-of-factly, popping the cap off his bottle. "I could've told you that. So what's the problem?"

"That I'm in love with Kei," he stressed, internally sighing as he watched the penny drop in his best friend's brain. Bokuto's lips pursed into a silent 'Oh.' as Tetsurou nodded, taking a swig of his drink. 

"So, um, what about Saya? You guys have been together a while now,"

"I know," He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, messing up his natural bed hair further. "I know but." He took a long breath. "I think I'm gonna break up with her, and ask about Kei." He waited for Bokuto's response, expecting something loud, hoping for encouragement. He was not prepared for the length of silence that followed his proclamation. Turning to Bokuto, he saw a deep crease in the man's brow, expression thoughtful. "...What?"

"Are you sure that's smart, Tetsu?"

The man in question bristled. "What?" He repeated.

Bokuto drummed his fingers on his glass, expression pinched in concentration as he tipped his head from one side to the other. "I dunno bro, I mean, just the idea of breaking up with one person for another... I mean, that's kind of,"

Bokuto was merely voicing Tetsurou's concerns. He groaned, fingers winding in the thick strands of dark hair. "I know," He muttered, taking another much needed swig of his drink. "But like, what else am I meant to do Kou?" The duo looked over at the group by the water, zeroing in on Kisumi's arm casually slung around Tsukishima's waist and noting how Tsukishima made no effort to move it. "He's not going to be around forever, and he's certainly not going to be single forever. I mean, _look at him_." Tetsurou hissed. Since he'd first laid eyes on the blonde he'd known he was beautiful. Tetsurou definitely had a type, and at some point in his life, that type had become explicitly Tsukishima. He sighed, flopping his head onto Bokuto's broad shoulder. His friend always made a ridiculously comfortable pillow. "I've always been scared to jump into something like this Kou, you know that."

The boy nodded sagely. 

"Kenma," He sighed. "Keiji," He mumbled sheepishly.

Bokuto just patted his head comfortingly. "Hey you couldn't help it, Keiji is literally god's gift to man. Specifically this man." He grinned, jabbing a thumb at his own chest, causing Tetsurou to snort.

"But yeah. I can't wait." His grip around his bottle tightened as he caught sight of Kisumi literally sweeping a flustered Tsukishima off his feet, running from Makoto and Akaashi. Tetsurou had been in this exact same position three times before. The first two times he'd been too proud to risk his precious friendships. The third time he'd been too stupid and ignored his feelings, letting Tsukishima walk away once already. Chugging the liquid courage, he put his empty bottle aside and headed towards the group, strides long and purposeful, Bokuto happily following along behind him. As nervous as he was for his bro, he was so excited that he was finally fully pursuing something he wanted, instead of letting fear make his decisions for him.

Tsukishima wiggled his way out of Kisumi's arms, laughing brightly and openly, face flushed, probably from the alcohol. He landed with a splash, but stumbled in the soft sand and found himself falling the short distance to the water. Screwing his eyes shut with a grimace, he braced for the imminent enveloping by the cold water that would ruin his oversized knit pullover (he and Rin had matching ones). However, instead of the feeling of cold and wet, he was met with something warm. Opening a cautious eye, he glanced downwards and found himself several inches above the water's surface. Tsukishima turned his gaze upwards and met the molten gold eyes belonging to none other than Tetsurou. Tsukishim became _very_ aware of his body. Tetsurou held him in a deep French dip, holding him above the water by an arm wrapped around his back, his other hand lightly resting on his hip. Tsukishima knew, to his embarrassment, that he was bright red for a multitude of reasons.

"Nice catch Kuroo-san," Makoto chuckled.

Tetsurou's expression slid into that signature sly grin of his, making Tsukishima once again suddenly feel too warm. "Can't help falling for me, huh Tsukki?" He teased, enjoying watching the flush on the blonde's face darken. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he helped him back to his feet. His gaze momentarily slid past Tsukishima once he was standing steadily, and landed on Kisumi just behind him. Tetsurou's lopsided smile slid off his face, humour leaving his eyes as he locked eyes with a startlingly expressionless Kisumi. Sure he didn't know the guy very well, but his boisterous personality had reminded him of Oikawa. What most people didn't know about Oikawa, was that that flirtatious nature of his was a very solid front. _Guess this guy is more like Oikawa than I thought._ Tetsurou's eyes narrowed imperceptibly at the man, now very curious as to what was going through his head.

Tetsurou's train of thought was derailed by Bokuto's yelling. "Nice to see even the alcohol hasn't killed your reflexes bro!" Bokuto grinned for literally throwing an unsuspecting Akaashi over his shoulder and running to the bonfire. Makoto laughed lightly and Kisumi seemed to snap out of whatever brooding introspection he was immersed in. 

"I'm hungry," Makoto pitched. "Shall we go check if dinner is ready?"

Tetsurou watched a grin appear on Kisumi's face, but, like his own grin, it failed to reach his eyes, something far too cautious and, what Tetsurou was willing to bet was suspicion, lingered below the surface. 

"I'm down." Kisumi pitched. He passed Tetsurou and Tsukishima, placing a hand on the lower back of the latter. But before Tsukishima could be prompted to follow by the hand on his back, Tetsurou wrapped his own hand around Tsukishima's arm. 

"Actually, I need to have a chat with Kei-chan," He said with a tight grin, deliberately using Kisumi's nickname for Tsukishima, watching as Kisumi's eyebrow twitched.

Makoto and Tsukishima looked between them, the tension between them practically suffocating. Tetsurou and Kisumi were eyeing each other dangerously, their smiles nothing more than plastic pleasantries. Tsukishima held his breath, scared that if he breathed, it would set something off between them. But it was Makoto that spoke first, and Tsukishima had never been more thankful to have him around. "C'mon Kisumi, you and I can go see if Rin and Haru have compromised without just sticking mackerel on beef." His tone was light and easy going but held an authority behind it, backed up by him tugging Kisumi away. "Don't starve us of your company too long you two." He called back jokingly, even as he sent a meaningful look Tsukishima's way.

Tsukishima felt his shoulders slump as the tension evaporated thanks to Makoto. He offered Kisumi a smile as the man begrudgingly left with Makoto. "We'll get there eventually." He chuckled as he shared the look with Makoto. 

Tetsurou looked between them, raising an eyebrow at the silent conversation that just transpired. "What-"

"What was that??" Tsukishima bit suddenly, causing Tetsurou to jump at its unexpectedness, once the others were out of earshot.

"What do you mean, what was what??"

" _That_ , with Kisumi?"

Tetsurou rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Honestly I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to," He watched Tsukishima readjust his glasses as his lips pressed into a thin line. God how he wanted to kiss those lips- Tetsurou shook his head. Now was not the time for those thoughts. 

"You wanted to talk about something?" Tsukishima asked, glancing down at the hand still wrapped around his arm. 

Tetsurou felt himself blush but actively chose to not move his hand. Instead his thumb gently stroked the soft fabric of Tsukishima's jumper, feeling the strong but lean muscle underneath. He took a steadying breath. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just Tsukishima being Tsukishima, but the things this man did to him... Ugh, Tetsurou was in deep. "I did. Um." He trailed his hand down the blonde's arm until he could link fingers with him. 

"... Tetsurou?"

The man breathed deeply, canine toying with his lower lip. "Kei," He glanced up, meeting welcoming hazel eyes hidden behind slim black frames. "I'd like to take you on a date."

**Kei-centric** **POV**

Kei's fingers tightened around Kuroo's and he watched those intense gold eyes break eye contact to glance at their hands. "A... A date?" Kei's eyebrows lifted in blatant surprise before furrowing, a hurt expression settling across his pretty features. "Tetsurou," he started, shaking his head slightly. He felt his throat tighten and he took a step back, needing space. "No no, Tetsurou,"

"... What?" Kuroo's expression was one of confusion and pain, mirroring his own. "Kei,"

Kei jerked his hand away when Kuroo reached for him. 

Kuroo's face dropped. "Kei..."

"Don't do this to me Tetsurou!" 

Kuroo flinched.

Kei wrapped his arms around himself, looking away from Kuroo, focusing on the cool water lapping at their legs. "We're not those kinda people Tetsurou. While you're dating her, I'm not going to date you." _And that's final._

"No, Kei listen-"

The blonde shook his head. He felt nauseous, palms clapping against his sweater. He was overcome with the sudden urge to dive in the ocean to stop feeling so warm, to swim away from his problems. "Please stop playing with my feelings like this Tetsurou." He brushed shoulders with Kuroo on the way past.

Kuroo felt a pang in chest followed a wave of loss then a surge of anger and determination. He grabbed Kei by the arm and whirled him around. 

"Tetsu-!" Kei felt as if the breath had been stolen from his lungs by Kuroo's lips pressing firmly yet gently to his. Kuroo's full lips were warm and soft, albeit slightly chapped. His eyes fluttered closed, tension bleeding out of his posture for a glorious moment. But only for a moment. He shoved Kuroo back rougher than intended, watching his stumbling being accompanied by the sounds of splashing. 

"Kei." He pleaded, stopping short at the tears rolling down Kei's porcelain cheeks. 

"Just," Kei rubbed his face roughly. "Just leave me be, I can't do this with you, I _won't_ do this with you-"

"I like you!" Kuroo raised his voice to get over Kei's worried rambling. His tone softened. "Kei. Please just listen?" He watched the blonde regard him with wide surprised eyes. Kei slowly nodded. "I really like you. And, I gave up on us once before, without giving us a chance." He held up a hand, indicating for Kei to wait till he finished getting what he needed to off his chest. Kuroo locked eyes with Kei. "I know you're leaving soon, but I want to give us a try."

Kei felt himself trembling and hoped Kuroo couldn't see it. "... You'll really break up with her? For me?"

Kuroo's gaze softened and he took a step towards Kei, a tiny smile gracing his lips when Kei didn't step back. "Kei, I'd give you the world if you asked for it."

Kei felt his heart swell and he looked away, face warming at the sentiment. Could they really work? Was he really worth Kuroo risking the stable relationship and trust he'd spent so long building? Kei linked pinkies with Kuroo. "Just your world is enough." It was all but whispered, but the blinding grin on Kuroo's face indicated he'd heard him perfectly. But it fell when Kei took his hand away, shoving them in his back pockets. "But..."

Kuroo frowned, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut. "But?"

"Well this can only happen _after_ you've broken up with her. Not while you're _planning_ to."

Kuroo nodded. "Of course."

"And..."

Kuroo watched Kei sway slightly, looking everywhere but at him. The uneasy feeling spread, the hair's on the back of Kuroo's neck standing on end. Something wasn't right. 

"Kisumi asked me on a date."

Ah. There is was. Kuroo felt as if the ground had been pulled out from under him and that he was falling. His throat closed up, his pulse accelerating as he carefully spoke his next words, trying to come off as nonchalant. "Oh. And um, what did you say?"

Kei's answer was simple and heartbreaking. "I said yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole catching Kei before he fell in the water bit came from when I was ice skating once with friends and I stumbled and fell but before I hit the ice some guy caught me and y'ALL I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE BUT I DIDNT and then I look up and this guy is holding me up all French dip style XD I couldn't not include it
> 
> Thank you again for reading and your continued support!! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to check out some of my other stories and comment your thoughts, feelings and hopes for the stories!


	12. The Boy Who Murdered Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei has always loved Kuroo, but the timing of Kuroo's confession may have forced Kei out of love. 
> 
> Feelings really do suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo my lovelies! Here is another chapter ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy it and are all staying safe! 
> 
> This was actually quite hard to write, trying to figure out the dynamic and such so you'll have to forgive the short nature of the chapter. Feelings are complicated peeps! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading! Your comments and kudos literally feed my creative drive x

_I said yes._

Kuroo wanted to scream, the sentence crowding out all other thoughts in his head playing on loop. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kei had a date with Kisumi. Kisumi! The two couldn't be more dissimilar! Sure he'd seen this same dynamic with Hinata and Kenma and Kageyama. Okay and with Bokuto and Akaashi. And Iwaizumi and Oikawa... And Asahi and Noya.... Karasuno's baldy and manger-chan... Okay so sure this dynamic was common amongst his friends but that wasn't a good thing. Not now. He wanted to be that person in Kei's relationship, not somebody else. 

Kei watched in concern as a flurry of emotions crossed Kuroo's face. "Tetsurou," he started carefully.

"That's..." Kei frowned harshly at the fake smile clawing its way onto Kuroo's face in an attempt to mask how miserable he was clearly feeling. "That's,"

"Don't."

Kuroo abruptly stopped. 

"I can't stand people who lie to themselves." He muttered quietly. But from the look on Kuroo's face, he'd heard him perfectly. 

"Kei?"

"I spent so long lying to myself that I was okay. That I was fine when I wasn't. It did no good for me, or for anyone around me. My being miserable bled into everything I did, and it made them all miserable too. So just... Don't. It won't do good for either of us."

Kuroo glanced down at the water lapping at their ankles, uttering his own quiet "Sorry."

A long, awkward silence passed. That was new for them and neither one liked it. ".... So," Kei started, rubbing his jumper clad arm of which Rin had a matching jumper. "Breaking up with whatshertits?" Kei blurted out, wincing the same time Kuroo bristled. 

"Saya." He said firmly. Sure he'd just realised he didn't love her anymore like a lover, but he still cared for her as a friend.

Kei nodded. "Mm, sorry." He blamed the outburst on the alcohol. "Breaking up with Saya. Wanna unpack that for me?"

"I just," Kuroo sighed heavily. "I know people think I'm a fuckboy, and I know we've joked about it, but I don't have a clue what I'm doing when it comes to relationships Kei. Give me chemical compounds any day. But what I've realised was, I never stopped thinking of you once you left Kei."

The raw honesty in his voice, the way it begged to be believed, had Kei holding himself tighter, wrapping both arms around himself. "Funny way of showing it," Kei immediately wished he could take back the words as soon as he said it, wishing he could unsee the hurt look that settled onto Kuroo's unfairly handsome features.

"Kei, that's not fair. You didn't contact me either,"

Kei knew if he had nothing good to say, he shouldn't say it. But when had that ever stopped him before. "No Tetsu, what's unfair is you telling me to stop flirting with you, only to get this heavy confession the second someone else has asked me out. Do you know what kind of position that puts me in? How that's severely fucking with my feelings?" Kei's voice had been rising but Kuroo was the one to start yelling.

"I started dating to fill the hole left by you because I was too afraid to fight for you then! She reminded me of everything about you except she wasn't you!"

Kei's gaze sharpened at the audacity of the accusatory tone of Kuroo's voice. "That's not my fault!"

"I'm not saying it is! I'm saying that I thought I moved on with Saya and then you came back and then I realised I never stopped-!"

"Stopped what Tetsurou." Kei snapped, exasperated.

Kuroo's voice was quiet but weighted. "I never stopped loving you." He said it as if he too, was just realising how deep his feelings for Kei were. He looked up and met Kei's gaze, face uncharacteristically blank but eyes blazing in the moonlight. "I love you Tsukishima Kei."

Kei felt his heart lodge in his throat. "Stop," he said weakly, taking a shaky step back.

Kuroo matched him with a determined step forward. "No. Kei, I love you." Kuroo's hands curled into fists at his sides to stop himself from reaching out to touch Kei. "And if I have to, after I've broken up with Saya, I will fight Kisumi for you." Kuroo succumbed to the urge and grasped Kei's hand. "And make you fall in love with me all over again."

Kei snatched his hand away. "I'm not something to be had Tetsurou! You've missed your chance twice now!" Kei ran his hands through his 'Rin-length' blonde locks in panicky frustration. "Maybe we're just meant to be friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"I refuse to accept that."

Kei looked up and Kuroo's expression was one of determination that Kei considered was only matched by his determination during volleyball matches and training. "....What?" Kei asked incredulously.

"Kei you are worth fighting for. So until you've said yes to dating Kisumi, I'm going to do everything I can to win you over again. Yes I've fucked up and I can't ask you to forgive me for them. For how I've made you feel. But I beg you, give me another chance Kei."

Another silence followed as Kei regarded Kuroo. "Finding out you were dating someone broke my heart. You broke my heart again by telling me to back off. But I understood. And I tried moving on. And here I am, moving on with Kisumi. And _now_ you want me? Kuroo, I, I can't do what you're asking me to do."

Kuroo's sun kissed skin visibly paled, all that strength and determination dissipating into nothing as he felt his heart sink at the use of his family name. His friends only ever used it when he was _seriously_ in trouble. "....Kei?" He fought to keep the tremor out of his voice. 

"I'm not going to go into this date with Kisumi thinking about you. My life doesn't revolve around you and yours doesn't revolve around me either." Kei stood to his full height, chin tilted, uncurling strong broad shoulders. "I'm going into this date with Kisumi with him in mind. With who I might be with him."

Kuroo worried his lower lip raw, hanging his head. ".... I'm sorry." His voice was empty and Kei couldn't stop the ache in his chest.

Kei also couldn't help but acknowledge how ethereal Kuroo looked, standing in the ocean, impossibly gorgeous features highlighted by the moonlight. Kisumi was definitely handsome, but Kuroo always was something else in Kei's eyes. "Look." He sighed, crossing his arms. "Unless he's asked me to be his boyfriend, and unless I've said yes, I guess it's fair game."

Kuroo seemed to perk up, even if ever so slightly. "How about we start fresh? Take the time again to relearn what we know about each other and fill in the gaps of those years apart? If you haven't fallen back in love with me by then, then," It looked as if it physically pained Kuroo to say what he said next. "Then I'll let you go."

Kei dug his fingers into the plush fabric covering his arms. "If we go down this path, I don't know if we can go back to being friends again if this doesn't work out. Are you willing to take that risk?"

Kei had barely finished asking the question when Kuroo blurted out a "Yes."

"Tetsu," Kei said seriously, the warning unsaid but explicit nonetheless.

"I am being serious Kei. You are worth the risk. I know it sounds selfish, but I'd rather risk our friendship for the chance to be with you, than stay as we are without ever knowing."

Kei was silent for a long time. He couldn't deny he had feelings for Kuroo, but he was conflicted and angry. He didn't like feeling like a second choice, even though Kuroo was telling him he'd always been his first. Everything about this situation absolutely sucked. "Break up with Saya," he said finally, just as Kuroo had begun fidgeting from the prolonged silence. "And then we'll see where we are and maybe talk about this again."

Kuroo nodded, quiet but clearly thoughtful. Their little bubble was broken by Asahi yelling for them to "...get over here before Bokuto bloody well eats all the goddamn food!" Both men were simultaneously thrown back to the first training camp, where they'd fallen in love for the first time, and Bokuto stole meat from _literally_ everyone. The pair said nothing else on the matter and silently made their way over to the raucous group on the beach, the few inches separating them feeling like a self created chasm, with one question on both of their minds.

Did they really have a chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks! Thank you for following along so far and giving this crossover fic so much support! 
> 
> Don't forget to check out some of my other works and lemme know your personal headcanons for the story, and your hopes for/predictions of where the story is gonna go! I love hearing them ^_^ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	13. The Tale of Two Icarus'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the main lessons from the Legend of Icarus:  
> 1) Human ambition is dangerous.  
> 2) All limits are self imposed.
> 
> Icarus is a man whose ambitions saw him flying too close to the sun and falling, yet he is also a man who has flown. Bit of a paradox of ideals isn't it?
> 
> Well in this case, both Kuroo and Kei are Icarus. Which lesson of Icarus' will they learn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXAMS HAVE ALL BEEN PASSED SO HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE
> 
> If y'all thought it waa drama before yOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET. Your author is an absolute sucker for drama, I thrive on it, so enjoy this hefty dose of drama as things really start settling in motion.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commented and left kudos, you guys literally make me so happy every time I read them or get the notification I have no words ^_^
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support! Hope you enjoy this latest installment!

Kei and Kuroo were quieter than usual the rest of the night, sitting on opposite sides of the fire. Only Rin, Akaashi, and surprisingly, Makoto noticed. Sure there was laughter and scathing banter, but after the prolonged conversation they had been seen having, everything about them just seemed subdued. 

Kei was wrapped up in Kisumi, legs draped over the shorter male's lap while Kisumi had his arms looped around Kei's waist, holding him close as Kei both impressively and concerningly downed bottle after bottle. Kisumi and Asahi laughed at his antics, egging him on, but Rin had seen this pattern before. 

Swooping in, he snatched the umpteenth bottle from Kei's hand, much to the blonde's drunken anger. Kisumi held Kei still, stopping him from throwing hands with Rin, while said redhead pushed food and water into his arms. "Aish, just shut up and eat your food Kei." He sighed fondly but firmly. He shared a look with Kisumi and the shorter male nodded his understanding - no more alcohol for Kei.

When Kei was feeling lost and lonely, he'd turned to alcohol. It hasn't been bad in years, but Rin knew the signs inevitably indicated the risk of relapse. He never wanted to see Kei like that again. Drinking to get things off his mind. Drinking till he couldn't feel a thing. Drinking himself to death. And he made sure if Kisumi was going to look after him, that he understood that.

Kuroo watched the interaction through the flames of the bonfire, heart feeling heavy as he watched Kisumi help Kei nurse his water and feeding him the beef mackerel fusion Rin and Haru had made. "Hey, Tachibana,"

"Hm?"

Kuroo opened his mouth but the question died on the tip of his tongue. It wasn't anyone else's place to give out information on Kei. If he wanted to know something about him, he was going to have to get it from the horse's mouth. "Nevermind." he said finally with a soft shake of his head.

It wasn't long till all the alcohol Kei rapidly consumed had him falling asleep, slumped against Kisumi.

Kuroo couldn't help the pang of guilt that stabbed at him. He knew Kei was never one to drink to excess in social situations, so that display was clearly a result of his confronting Kei. Kuroo groaned, dragging his hand through his hair. 

"What's wrong Kuroo-san?"

"Nothing."

_"I hate people who lie to themselves."_

".... Actually,"

"Hm?" Makoto turned his attention from Rin and Bokuto's push up challenge with Akaashi on Rin's back and Haru on Bokuto's, with Ikuya keeping score. 

"How do you know if you're the right person for someone?" 

Makoto followed his gaze to catch the same glimpses of Kisumi holding Kei, pressing kisses to the top of his head as he combed his fingers through his hair. "That's the million dollar question, isn't it." He murmured quietly. 

Kuroo leaned back, burying his hands in the cold sand as he propped himself up. "You're dating Nanase right?" Makoto smiled fondly and nodded. "How, how did that go? He seems very reclusive. Not in an offensive way or anything," He said quickly.

Makoto merely chuckled. "It's definitely easier to know if someone's the right one for you than it is knowing if you're right for them. As for Haru and I, we grew up together. So I know him without him having to say anything. I guess it's the same with Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san."

"Yeah?"

"Mm. And in Rin and Tsukishima-kun, as shown by that little interaction just now,"

Kuroo looked around the group, sighing again. "I want to follow my heart, but... I've already hurt him. I don't want to hurt him again, especially if there is someone else out there who understands him better. What?" Kuroo asked when Makoto shook his head in response.

"I've felt the same way watching Haru with Ikuya, and especially when Haru is with Rin. Between them, there's something incredible, untouchable. And I considered giving up on us. You want to fight for Tsukishima-kun right? I know him and Kisumi aren't an item as of right now,"

Kuroo nodded an affirmation. "I do. I really do."

"Then give him the chance to decide whether or not you are right for him, instead of deciding for him."

"Yeah?"

Makoto nodded again, looking up at the light clouds rolling past the moon. "Yeah. It's simple but easy to forget. A relationship of any kind relies on both people involved. So instead of worrying on whether you're right for him," Makoto placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Give him the opportunity to decide for himself."

".... Why are all my friends so wise?"

Makoto tipped his head back and laughed brightly. "It's the gift of hindsight and introspection Kuroo-san."

"What do you do again?"

"I'm looking at becoming a coach. I was told being able to get into an athlete's head is very important and that I'm very good at it, so here I am."

Kuroo offered Makoto his classic lopsided smile. "You should become a life coach, never mind a sports coach."

Makoto laughed a little harder, cheeks tinted with a faint blush. "Nah, I couldn't handle that kind of responsibility." As his laughter subsided, his tone took a serious note again. "I think you're selling yourself short Kuroo-san."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, sitting forward and propping his elbows on his knees, chin resting on one of his hands, as he gazed over at Makoto. "What do you mean?"

"About understanding who Tsukishima-kun is better than anyone. He's talked to us about you, ya know?"

The taller man's eyes widened imperceptibly. ".... Really?" Kuroo wasn't sure why that surprised him as much as it did. 

Makoto nodded. "On the drive over and this morning before you guys got here. He considers you an important person in his life."

Kuroo watched Kisumi stand, holding Kei bridal style and carry the sleeping blonde off the bach, yelling a goodnight over his shoulder. "Yeah?" he mumbled, turning back to Makoto.

"Mm. You're the reason for so much of his coming out of his shell and his character development. Yes his friend Yamaguchi-kun has always been there and yes Rin was there when things went south for Tsukishima-kun abroad, but from what I've heard," The hand returned to reassuringly pat Kuroo on the back. "Is that you were the reason for some of the most positive changes in his youth."

Kuroo was quiet for a few thoughtful moments, replaying the times him and Kei had spent together, from that fateful night where he managed to get him to agree to blocking, the when he hugged him goodbye at the airport, to now. "I guess I do know him pretty well."

Makoto's quiet smile grew. "Just try and stay positive."

"Tetsurou!"

"Makoto!"

The pair looked up at the rest of the group frantically waving them over. 

"Cmere!" Asahi yelled with a drunkenly flushing Ikuya perched precariously on his shoulders. "We're doing a chicken war! Saddle up!" Chicken wars saw everyone pair up, one person on their partner's shoulders and they had to try and throw the other people off their partners' shoulders. 

An undignified noise squeaked out of Kuroo's throat when Makoto effortlessly pulled him up. 

"I've called Haru Makoto!" Rin yelled, chest puffed out, hands on his hips as he sat on Haru's shoulders.

"Fine! Akaashi-san?" Makoto asked, quietly laughing at Bokuto's unacceptably loud complaining.

Akaashi smiled slyly as he clambered onto Makoto's shoulders, Kuroo climbing onto Bokuto's shoulders at the Bromance Team™ swore vengeance on this betrayal. 

Needless to say the alcohol fueled beach shenanigans continued into the early hours of the morning, accompanied by the fading embers of what once was the bonfire.

***

Kei woke with a bit of start, immediately becoming aware of three things.

1) He had a _killer_ headache that was a dead give away that he had drunk _way_ too much last night.

2) He was surrounded by something warm that wasn't just the late morning sun.

3) The faint smell of vomit. 

With a groan, Kei managed to push himself up a little and gaining a little more bodily awareness, ie the fact he was still wearing his shirt and jumper but his lower half was clad in only his boxers. The blonde blindly groped around in search of his glasses, and instead of feeling the thin black frames under his fingers, his hand came in contact with warm skin with a soft slap and a surprised indignant snort.

Kei was very much awake now, jerking backwards far too quickly than his body deemed acceptable, his vision swaying as the familiar taste of bile rose in the back of his throat.

"....Kei-chan?"

Kei recognised Kisumi's voice, despite it being heavy and thick with sleep. By some miracle, Kei successfully located his glasses and all but slapped them onto his face. 

Lying next to him was none other than Kisumi - a _shirtless_ Kisumi - that was still curled up around Kei, an arm draped over his lap. "Morning cutie." He mumbled.

Kei flushed violently. It was so unfair, how could anyone look _that_ good first thing in the fucking morning after a night of drinking- Kei groaned loudly, face palming. He'd gotten severely drunk, but thankfully, in this case anyway, Kei had perfect drunk memory and knew he hadn't made _too_ much of a fool of himself last night.

Ignoring Kisumi's good morning and the nuzzling against his bare thigh, Kei massaged his temples as he asked about the absence of his pants and Kisumi's shirt. 

"Jeans looked so uncomfortable to sleep in and I just got hot sleeping with your warm body making everything stupid toasty in that jumper of yours."

Kei looked away, face stubbornly remaining red. "Yeah, well," he mumbled, prompting a light, sleepy laugh from Kisumi. 

"Come," he tugged on Kei's jumper, pulling him back down to cuddle. "More sleepy times please."

Too preoccupied with his headache, Kei let himself be pulled down into Kisumi's embrace. He looked around as the strawberry blonde man promptly fell back asleep. 

The others were scattered around the room, fast asleep. Bokuto and Akaashi had made it into their futon, Makoto and Haru were cuddling on a random one, Rin was passed out on the couch and Asahi looked like he'd been wrestling with his pillows and blankets. The only two missing were Ikuya and Kuroo.

A faint frown formed, but only briefly, the delicate crease vanishing when Kuroo walked into the room, looking as gorgeous as always, bathed in sunlight. He was wearing his black ripped jeans and a loose fitting yellow shirt with a smiley face that hung off his torso in all the best ways. Kuroo was an undeniably handsome man. But Kei had to look at him with his head and his heart and not with his dick.

"Where are you going?" Kei asked quietly, as to not wake Kisumi again. His gaze stopped on the bag slung over Kuroo's shoulder. 

Kuroo startled, as if he hadn't noticed Kei was awake. He immediately relaxed, offering him a warm smile. But Kei could see the tension in it as Kuroo's gaze crossed the sleeping form of Kisumi wrapped around Kei. "I'm heading out to see Saya." he said, his tone equally hushed. "I couldn't break up with her over the phone, that just wouldn't be right." he explained, upon noticing Kei's shoulders momentarily tensing. "So I'm going to break up with her in person."

Kei relaxed, settling back down against Kisumi properly, ignoring the jealous flicker in Kuroo's eyes before Kuroo looked only at Kei's face, lest his gaze fall on Kisumi again. "Okay."

"Is that okay?"

Kei raised an eyebrow. What an odd question. "Am I okay with you going to see Saya to break up with her?" Kei clarified to which Kuroo nodded. "Of course I am, not that it should really matter what I think. Why?"

Kuroo shrugged. "It's just nice to know that you're trusting me." He answered honestly.

"Huh?"

"Well in movies and shit you get people who go over to break up with people and they end up sleeping together and that kinda shit." He shook his head as Kei raised a brow. "I know it's stupid, but... It still worried me a little after our conversation last night. So, I just wanted to check I guess. Make sure we're on the same page and all," He supplied, rubbing the back of his neck with a slight shrug.

"Oh," It was said so softly Kei practically mouthed the word. "Well, um, thank you." Kei honestly hadn't thought of that and it warmed his chest in a way that had his expression softening.

Kuroo smiled at him again, readjusting his bag. "Well, I'm off now. I'll see you later Kei."

"See you Tetsu."

He was almost out the door when he abruptly stopped. "Oh."

"Hm?"

"Ikuya's in his bedroom, I did my best to clean up the vomit, but the smell is still pretty bad,"

Kei wrinkled his nose. _So that's what that was._ He waved Kuroo off. "I'll get Rin to deal with it."

Kuroo chuckled, the sound easy and familiar. "Talk soon Kei."

The blonde merely nodded and watched Kuroo walk out of the door, unaware of purple eyes flicking open upon its shutting.

"Kei-chan,"

This time Kei jumped, quickly looking down at Kisumi who had propped his chin on Kei's chest. "Sorry, did I wake you again?"

Instead of answering, Kisumi just quietly regarded Kei for a moment. 

"Kisumi?"

The man in question reached up, gently tucking some of Kei's hair behind his ear.

"Are you-?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Huh?" Kei watched purple eyes flick from his lips to meet his hazel ones.

Kisumi gently tugged Kei closer so they could feel each other's breath on their lips. "Can I kiss you Kei-chan?" Kisumi's voice was low and deep, unlike anything Kei had heard from the shorter male before. 

He stared for a few moments before he nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yes," he breathed. 

Kisumi pulled him down the rest of the way and pressed their lips together, kissing Kei languidly yet deeply. Maybe it also had something to do with it being half asleep and the first thing in the morning (despite it being late) that had this kiss feeling _so_ good. It had been a long time since he'd kissed anyone that wasn't Rin, aside from that one time with Rin _and_ their friend Yamazaki Sousuke. 

Kisumi pushed the thought from his head as he pulled Kei closer, placing an innocent leg between Kei's. The leggy blonde kissed him back slowly yet eagerly, head feeling floaty and he wanted nothing more than to keep it going as if kissing Kisumi was a drug and Kei was already an addict. They kissed for what felt like a long time before they broke it, a thin strand of saliva briefly connecting their lips before it broke. 

"Kisumi, wh...?" Kei shifted back a little so he could clearly see Kisumi's face as he came out of his kiss induced haze. Something flickered across Kisumi's face that Kei immediately recognised since he'd just seen it on Kuroo's face. "Kisumi, are _you_ jealous?"

Kisumi played with the hair at the nape of Kei's neck, unable to meet the blonde's eyes. "I want you to look at me the way you look at him,"

 _Oh._ Kei flushed, embarrassed. "You saw that?" he mumbled, though he couldn't ignore how bashful suited Kisumi more than he would have expected.

Kisumi ignored the question, opting to press another small kiss to Kei's lips. "Kei-chan," he whispered against his lips, purple eyes glancing up again. "Let me take you out to dinner when we get home? I'm quite the chef I'll have you know," He added with a sly smile.

Kei shook his head in hopes to clear it. It wasn't fair to Kisumi for him to be so blatantly staring at Kuroo like that. While Kuroo was sorting his affairs, Kei needed to forget about him and focus on the man in front of him. Kei _wanted_ to give his full attention and affection to this man who knew he liked him and fearlessly shot his shot. Kei wasn't going to ignore that. He offered Kisumi a small smile that was returned. "I'd like that."

Kei knew he was Icarus and that ambition was dangerous. Yet without there was no progress in anything. So with another kiss pressed to the shorter male's lips, Kei braced for diving into the deep end of the ocean that was Kisumi, even as a tiny part of him looked forward to how Kuroo would try to sweep him off his feet.

***

It was late in the afternoon by the time Kuroo reached the town Saya lived in. He'd felt good on the train ride over, set in his resolve on breaking up with her. But the second he stepped off the train and with every step closer to her apartment, Kuroo's nerves began rapidly creeping up on him. What was he going to say? Was he just going to come right out the gate and say it or did it need a lead in? How would she take his reason why? _Sorry I love someone else so.... bye??_ Kuroo shook his head with a frustrated groan, running his fingers through his perpetual bed hair as he wove his way through the foot traffic on the street. 

_Do I buy her something? Flowers or some shit as a farewell gift?_ Kuroo bumped his fist against his forehead. "No that's dumb." Kuroo dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a plain silver band on a thin silver chain. The promise ring they'd gotten together after the 2 month mark of their 4 month relationship laid in the palm of his hand, glaring up at him. How presumptuous they had been. Kuroo smiled bitterly at the object before shoving it back into his pocket. 

Returning that should be enough he decided. If she wanted any of the other gifts back, Kuroo would return them upon request. He swallowed thickly, nervously thumbing the small object as his mind flooded with all the worst possible outcomes. What if she got angry? What if she cried? All of it would be warranted, but... Kuroo shook his head again, trying to clear the thoughts. No, Saya wasn't the dramatic type. Snarky and petty yes, but a drama queen no. It was probably ridiculous to expect her to make a scene.

Still....

No matter how Kuroo rationalised it, his stomach still flipped uneasily as he drew ever nearer.

***

Kuroo had no idea how long he stood outside Saya's door. He had quickly climbed the few steps that lead to her doorstep, long legs taking several stairs at a time, but now here he stood on the small balcony, fist that had been poised to knock now hanging uselessly by his side. "Cmon Kuroo cmon," he mumbled to himself, shaking his arms slightly, trying to psyche himself up and out of this freeze inducing nervous rut. "Knock, speak, give, leave, you can do this," Inhaling sharply, Kuroo raised his hand again to knock. The man's fist had barely made contact with the door's hardwood surface when a soft voice called out behind him.

"Tetsu?"

Turning around faster than intended, it took Kuroo a moment to focus on the figure that was Saya. After everything he had been feeling on the way over, seeing her was oddly relaxing. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a surprised smile on her pretty face framed by long dark hair. She wasn't tall by any means, the top of her head barely reaching Kuroo's shoulders, but she was built with legs for days. A fact she knew and an asset she flaunted with her wardrobe, like the orange and white floral sundress she was currently dressed in. It sat high on her leg, showing off toned muscles under pale white skin that Kuroo had had the pleasure of exploring a few times. 

_She really is pretty_. But the image of her pretty face was obscured by the sudden image of Kei's face, all angles with wide round eyes, and skin that was the most tanned he'd seen on the pale boy after his time in Australia. _But Kei is beyond beautiful._

He greeted her with a weak smile. "Hi Saya-chan."

She ran/skipped the last few steps over to Kuroo, jumping into his arms and throwing her arms around his neck. "It's been so long since you've visited!" 

Kuroo caught her easily, as he had done so many times before. But this time only one arm wrapped around that delicate waist of hers, and he didn't pull her closer, instead setting her down and holding her at an arm's length. If he had hoped to be subtle or ease into things, the look on Saya's face told him he'd failed miserably. Kuroo internally winced as a soft frown settled on her face.

"Tet-chan? What's wrong? You never visit out of the blue," She asked quietly. Kuroo opened his mouth only to have his nerves betray him and he found himself looking anywhere but at her face. "Oh no, it isn't your father again is it?" Her voice was low and urgent as she reached up to cup his cheek. 

Kuroo bristled and caught her hand before it could reach his face. "No," He said softly yet seriously. "It's not."

Her eyebrows raised at that. "Oh? Then what is it?"

Saya had been there the one time Kuroo's father had decided to dive back into the dating pool. It had not ended well. Being built up in a lovey dovey romance only for the woman to turn around and rob his family blind, sent Kuroo's father clean off the rails and it had not been pretty. It was the closest he'd come to death, unable to remember and never being told whether his mother's leaving was he actually leaving or her passing away. Seeing the man he looked up to his whole life, the man who was both his mother and father figure, almost overdosing on his bathroom floor, it had been traumatic to say the least. And it was how Kuroo had found himself on Saya's doorstep in the middle of the night with no forewarning and no prior explanation other than "I had nowhere else to go,".

Keeping hold of the hand that had reached for his face, Kuroo pulled the promise ring from his pocket and pressed it into her's. "Saya," He started seriously, lightly squeezing her hand between his larger ones. _You can do this, you can do this, no backing out now._ "We need to break up."

Saya stared at him for a _long_ time, face carefully expressionless. 

Kuroo did his best not to fidget under the gaze, holding her hand, her eyes, his ground unwaveringly. He had no question in his mind that this was the right thing to do. He just wished it didn't have to be so hard. He watched her gaze flick across his way, searching, but Kuroo was resolute. She opened and closed her mouth several times, finally speaking after pressing her lips into a thin line.

"So... Just like that?" She shrugged, mocking Kuroo's supposedly nonchalant attitude. "No, no warning, no talk to try and work this out, no explanation just, just you getting to make the decisions huh?" Her voice was still soft but her tone was scathing. Kuroo sighed through his nose. She was _pissed_.

"There's nothing to talk about because it's not you, it's me-"

"Bullshit Tetsurou." She hissed.

Kuroo's gaze sharpened but he continued undeterred. "-And there's no warning because I only just realised myself and there was no reason to draw it out."

"Oh yeah?" She all but ripped her hand out of Kuroo's placing her hands on her hips in the way she always did when she was gearing up to lecture him. She was still holding the ring though, Kuroo noted. "Then what reason is this and why is this not about me?"

Kuroo ran his hand through his hair again. "Okay so it's about us." Kuroo pointedly ignored the mocking eyebrow she raised. "But what I've realised is I've fallen out of love with you Saya." Kuroo paused, giving her an option to respond.

Saya's hands slipped from her hips to hang limply by her sides. "Fallen _out_ of love?" She parroted.

Kuroo nodded. "Yes. And I think we both have at some point, but there was no reason to break up."

Her face pinched, tightening with aggression again.

_Ah shit._

"What changed then Tetsurou? What reason is there? Does it have a name?" She sneered, dragging a resentful gaze over Kuroo's figure. 

Kuroo met her with a level gaze, struggling to keep his tone and emotions in check. "I don't want to be locked into a loveless relationship."

That clearly wasn't the right thing to say, or at least the right way to say it, but it let no room for misunderstanding. Saya flinged the ring at him, the small piece of metal bouncing off Kuroo's chest and clattering to the floor. "I still love you!"

"No, you don't." Kuroo said firmly, hands clenched into fists at his side. 

"How do you know? You don't get to decide my feelings-"

"Because your feelings are reflected in your actions Saya!" Kuroo snapped. "You, you never visit anymore, we used to visit each other every weekend. For the last two months it's always been some excuse with you!"

"Life gets in the way Tetsurou!"

"I have my own life too yet I've always made time for you!" Kuroo held both his hands up and took a deep breath. He needed to calm the hell down. "At some point you also stopped calling first, and now you hardly ever answer my calls yet you always have your phone on you. You think I didn't know you were ignoring me?" Kuroo didn't bother to hide the hurt in his voice because each time it happened, it had felt like a little piece of his heart had been chipped away. "I hardly got to see you in person, I always looked forward to calling you and yet you, you do that to me,"

Kuroo couldn't lie, he felt some satisfaction that Saya was at least able to look guilty. "I had to focus on my studies Tetsurou," she uttered lamely and it was clear she knew it was a lame answer.

Kuroo shook his head. "That's still not good enough Saya. But it's also why you can't say I didn't fight for you. I did. But this one sided thing," Kuroo gestured between them. "I can't keep doing it. Saying I'm dating someone who I haven't seen in weeks, let alone talked to in weeks while you're just a train ride away? That's not fair Saya. I was willing to ignore it, always making excuses for you to my friends because I thought,"

"Thought what Tetsu?" Saya sighed, pushing her long hair back. She sounded defeated.

"Being around Kou and Keiji all the time, seeing that healthy long distance, I thought if I just held out we'd go back to how we were. That we could maybe one day have what they have."

Saya stepped closer. "Tetsurou I'm _so_ sorry." She sounded genuine. Kuroo followed her hand as she placed a hand on his bicep and gently squeezed. "Let's start over again. We can still make us work. I _want_ to make it work."

Kuroo shook his head, gently pushing her hand off his arm. "It's too little too late Saya." Kuroo couldn't help but wonder if this is how Kei felt. God if it was Kuroo had some serious work cut out for him.

"Tetsurou," She pleaded, standing on her toes to cup his face. "4 years of friendship, 4 months of dating, does that mean nothing to you?"

"It means everything to me Saya." He said, wrapping his hand around one of her's. "Which is why I know we aren't going to work even if we tried again."

She shook her head vehemently. "No, no, don't say that,"

"Neither of us have been happy for a long time Saya." Kuroo said fiercely, the words coming out hissed as he pulled her hands off his face, yet not letting go. Kuroo bit his lower lip as he prepped to drop the second part of his bombshell. "And I've met someone else." The look on Saya's face had Kuroo's blood running cold.

"..... Who."

"You remember my highschool crush?"

"..... Which one? The one that moved to Oz?" She said slowly.

Kuroo nodded. "He came back. And I realised, I'd never stopped loving him."

There was a heavy silence between them, the tension palpable. "So.... All of that about loving me?"

Kuroo squeezed her hands. "All true. I loved you Saya, _dearly_ so, but." Kuroo sighed again. "But it hurt me too much. We hurt me."

"So this kid won't hurt you?" She asked incredulously. 

"If anything, I've already hurt him by messing with his feelings-"

"Wait did you cheat on me?" Her voice pitched at the end as she snatched her hand back.

"No!" Kuroo snapped back, temper flaring. " _God_ no- Saya what the hell? How could you say that?" Kuroo made no effort to keep the anger or accusations out of his voice.

"Well you just said-"

"It's complicated alright! Gah," Kuroo tugged at his fringe before placing his hands on his hips tipping his head back. _1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._ Kuroo's chest rose and fell with his deep breaths, only looking back at Saya once the sugre of emotions mostly quelled again. "It's complicated and that's between him and I, but know and never forget this. I did not, and will never, cheat." His voice was low, dangerous, and if he had been talking to anyone else, they'd probably been scared shitless by the intense aura surrounding him. However, Saya was not anyone.

"So then what's the deal, you wanna work out the complications with this kid but not me?"

"Saya we tried," Kuroo stressed, exasperated. " _I_ tried." Kuroo pressed his lips together to form a thin line. "Look." He started. "Falling out of love with you and realising I love him are enough reasons for us to no longer be together. And you can't make me stay. So Saya," he made sure he had her full attention. "We are done." And that was final.

Again, Saya fell silent and Kuroo was distantly aware of the ache in his chest. "You, Kuroo Tetsurou," her voice was thick and her eyes, Kuroo noticed, were brimmed with tears. "Are a cruel man,"

"Saya," Kuroo's tone was gentler now, only partially regretting how callous he'd gotten at the end there. 

"You're not even going to give me a chance?" Her voice hitched and tears spilled down her cheeks. The cheeks that Kuroo, a few weeks prior, would have wiped free from those tears and pressed endless butterfly kisses to until she was laughing and telling him to stop. He made no such move this time. Because those moments, however sweet they had been, were nothing more than memories now. The people in those memories were not the ones standing on this balcony. 

"We were really good friends Saya. But I think that's all we were meant to be, and I doubt we can go back to that." Kuroo's hand twitched with the impulsive urge to hold her's, but he refrained. "I also do not want to try again. And that should be enough. I know you're hurting. And I'm really sorry that I was the one to hurt you. But I need you to respect that. To respect me. Please."

She shook her head, tears still streaking down her face. "No,"

"You're going to do wonderful things one day. And I know that one day you will find someone who you love and loves you like to deserve to be loved."

"Tetsurou,"

"That person was never meant to be me."

"Don't go,"

"Someone will love you. That someone," Kuroo shook his head. "Isn't me." He stepped away from her. "Goodbye Saya."

"Tetsurou,"

He ignored the hands scrabbling at his arms and the back of his shirt as he stepped past her and back down the steps. 

Saya ran down the stairs to the first platform, gripping the railing as if holding on for dear life. "Tetsurou!" she all but wailed before collapsing to her knees, openly sobbing.

His fists clenched at his sides as he walked back to the train station, nails digging deep crescent moons into his palms. Yes. Kuroo Tetsurou was a cruel man. But they were now both one heartbreak closer to a love meant for them.

Kuroo's shoulders slumped heavily as he stood on the train, swaying with its motion. Loving Kei was Kuroo's version of the Legend of Icarus. With the wise words of his friends, Kuroo felt ready. For what he and Kei could be, what they could have, the sky was the limit. For a chance at that, for a chance at them, Kuroo was ready to risk that fall a thousand times over. For the one that got away. For Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PHEW* Hope you enjoyed this long boy it literally took DAYS to write XD ^_^;
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to check out some of my other works!


	14. Prehistoric Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Takes one to know one." Who knew Kei was such a dork and who would've guessed Kisumi would be the one to bring it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE DAY PART ONE. 
> 
> SORRY FOR THE ABSENCE THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE AROUND UNI AND NZ GOING BACK INTO LOCKDOWN FOR A BIT BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE. 
> 
> to those who read the chapter I deleted sorry for that mess, I felt like I just really needed to get a chapter out but I realised I wasn't happy with it and it would be better to take my time to craft something I like so here's part one 😁
> 
> EDIT: Okay wow so AO3 decided to not actually post the content of the chapter so ://
> 
> HERE IT IS

A day passed after the group beach trip before Kisumi picked up Kei for their mystery date. He knocked on the door to Rin's apartment and whistled teasingly when Kei opened up.

The tall blonde was donning black ripped jeans that hugged his legs in a way that showed off all the strong muscle underneath. On top he wore a short sleeved red kimono style shirt with a blue Chinese dragon that had been cut to look like an oversized crop top, giving Kisumi a glimpse of his tight abs.

Folded over his arm, Kisumi eyed a black denim jacket that looked like it had a hand painted full moon on the back. Kisumi shamelessly looked Kei up and down, finding he had to look further upwards cuz this beanpole was wearing platforms?? Imagine being comfortable in your height, damn. He let out a soft whistle. "Damn Kei-chan, you clean up nicely." He grinned.

Kei snorted in response, cheeks warming at the compliment. "Wish I could say the same for you." Kisumi clutched as his heart dramatically, whining as Kei smirked slightly. Despite the sass, Kei had to admit Kisumi looked really good. 

The shorter man wore high waisted split colour pants - one side was plain black, the other was black and purple checkered - rolled to just above his ankles. He wore maroon doc martens that Kei silently adored, and on top a tight, plain deep yellow singlet. Through Kisumi's dramatics, Kei noted Kisumi also had on light purple eyeshadow that actually looked really good. Kei was never really one for makeup personally, but Kisumi pulled it off effortlessly. Boy was made for makeup.

When Kisumi finally recovered, he offered up Kei his arm. "Shall we?"

Kei snorted again but looped his arm through Kisumi's anyway. "Yes we shall." 

***

"So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

Kisumi barked out a laugh. "Absolutely not."

Kei rolled his eyes again and shoved Kisumi on the arm, making the man respond by faking a swerve on the road. "Dude!" Kei clutched at the arm he had shoved and at his door handle as Kisumi laughed evilly.

"Oo oo!" Kisumi started once Kei's cacophony of cursing died down. "We're almost there, close your eyes."

Kei sighed loudly. "Must I."

"Yes!"

Rolling his eyes the blonde let his eyes fall shut. Although it wasn't very long until Kisumi was shaking his thigh. "Hey, hey, hey."

"God you sound like Koutarou," he muttered.

"We're here." 

Kei cracked a cautious eye and looked around before he opened them. They were parked outside of the art museum. The bubble of excitedness Kei hadn't noticed he'd developed popped and he deflated somewhat. "The art museum?" He dead panned.

"What?" Kisumi chirped as he hopped out of the car. "Too good for a classic art museum date?"

Kei shrugged as he climbed out after Kisumi, putting his jacket over his shoulders. "I mean. I'm a fan of museums yeah. But I figured you'd go for something more..." Kei shrugged again. "Exciting."

Kisumi smirked with a knowing wiggle of his eyebrows. "Trust me." he said, chucking his hands in his pockets as he hip checked Kei. "You'll love it."

Kei rolled his eyes with a slight smirk despite himself, loosing a soft chuckle when Kisumi decided he wasn't moving fast enough and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up the last few stairs. 

"Are you ready?" Without waiting for a response from Kei, Kisumi threw open the double doors at the top of the stairs and Kei was nothing short of gobsmacked.

Dinosaurs.

Dinosaurs everywhere of all models and mediums. Kei was in childhood heaven. But he closed his eyes, breathing deeply to calm the initial wave of extreme excitement. 

Kisumi came up behind him, bumping Kei with his shoulder before looping an arm around the blonde's waist, palm cool against Kei's warm skin, as he pulled him flush against his side. "Like it?"

Kei turned slowly to look down at him. "How did you know?"

Kisumi grinned cheekily. "Drunk you is very chatty."

Kei softly groaned as Kisumi chuckled. 

"Yes yes. My man likes museums, dinos, and art. So I combined all 3 for our surprise date."

Kei's lips quirked up in a surprised smile. Honestly it was really flattering that Kisumi was remembering things like that about him. "Well, thank you."

The pair wandered around the gallery, into the different rooms on the different floors to see dinosaurs made in every art form known to man. Kei's ability to quell his initial excitement slowly died the longer they were there with him geeking out more and more to Kisumi.

And the man was loving it. Watching Kei excitedly speed walk, because Kei would never run out of excitement, to a piece that caught his eye and demand Kisumi take his photo with it. Despite getting geekier as the trip went on, Kei's photo shoots with his beloved dinosaurs were comically editorial. Kisumi jumped in on this, getting Kei to take his photos or getting randoms to take photos of them.

The photos were pretty damn good if both men said so themselves despite it also being adorably dorky - "Adorkable." as Kisumi put it despite Kei's protests of the dumb conjunction. 

Kei wandered over to Kisumi after thoroughly checking out a dinosaur sculpture made out purely of tiny clay dinosaur figurines that he very much wanted to steal it. The strawberry blonde gently placed his hands on Kei's waist as the blonde rested his hands on Kisumi's shoulders.

"Having fun?"

To Kisumi's surprise, Kei offered him an honest smile, and despite it being small, it was very bright. "Honestly? More than I was expecting to. So, thank you."

Kisumi grinned back after his moment of surprise passed. "You are most welcome Kei. You know,"

"Hm?"

"It's nice seeing you like this. You know, honestly happy and enjoying yourself when you're not drunk."

Kei raised an eyebrow.

"Like, I know your schtick is this whole Ice Prince vibe," Kei scoffed and Kisumi chuckled. "No no don't gemme wrong." He spread his legs a bit so he could tug Kei closer, interlacing his fingers behind Kei's back. "It's hot."

Kei flushed at the openly seductive and suggestive look. "Is that so?"

"Big time." Kisumi murmured, pressing his palms onto the cool skin of Kei's back, thumbs stroking the firm back muscles. 

"Does that mean I should just always be ice cold bitchy?" Kei murmured, dipping his head closer to Kisumi's.

Kisumi took Kei's chin between his thumb and forefinger and gently tugged his down to press a brief and chaste kiss to his lips. "Maybe when I'm trying to pick you up in a club." he hummed against his lips before grinning, dissolving the rapidly mounting sexual tension. "But nah. I like this you." He said as he jostled Kei slightly.

"Really?"

"Of course. You're more fun than you give yourself credit for."

"... Yeah?"

Kisumi chuckled. "Really really Kei. I've had such a great time with you."

Kei stared at him for a moment, feeling warm inside. It was nice to be looked at like this. To be thought of as fun despite not being 'conventionally' fun like Rin or Hinata. He found himself smiling again. "I've had a great time with you too Kisumi." Truth be told, Kei loved being seen as fun by someone who was romantically interested in him. Kei's smile then faltered because, as much as he loved Kisumi's affection and attention, he couldn't help but distantly wish it Kuroo. 

"What's on your mind Kei-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Nothing, you just looked really distant for a moment."

Oh how Kei loved Kisumi's attentiveness but how he wished Kuroo could learn from the man. He sighed through his nose, silently scolding himself. Right now, Kuroo deserved no place in his mind. He had his chance. Right now Kisumi rightfully deserved all his attention. "Yeah no I'm okay. I think I've looked through everything here so..."

"Wanna bounce?"

Kei nodded. "I mean, if you're okay with it. I know it's not dinner time yet,"

Kisumi grinned. "Well I, in my many years of dating," Kei snorted. "Have become an expert date planner. So I had something else planned just in case this didn't keep us occupied till dinner."

Kei raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Kisumi's grin grew as he stood, making Kei have to take a few steps back to avoid being knocked over. "Really. Come on!" Grabbing Kei by the wrist, Kisumi pulled him back out through the double doors for the second half of their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest fix yet and one of my proudest pieces and your continued support means so much!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


	15. Painted Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KisuTsuki date part two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has ever watched Ten Things I Hate About You, you'll know where this takes place ;) If you haven't seen the movie, HIGHLY highly recommend - may or may not inspire parts of the story going through
> 
> Thank you for your continued support! Getting your kudos and comments literally makes me so happy ^_^ Enjoy the chapter!

Kei had tried to predict where Kisumi would take him next and each prediction fell short. The blonde had not expected to find himself in a field with hay bales, dodging and weaving through them as water balloons filled with paint were flung his way.

The white paint smock protecting his clothes from the onslaught was covered in enough paint already to make the man look like an abstract work of art. 

Kisumi ran up to a hay bale and used it as a launching pad for his backflip, crowing as he did so and eliciting a laugh from Kei. 

Kei ran towards him, shoving his hand into the satchel they'd both been provided and grabbing a handful of paint bombs. He planted a foot on the hay bale and jumped at Kisumi, pelting the man with the paint bombs.

Kisumi squawked indignantly, cussing out Kei as he pelted the blonde with paint bombs.

Kei cackled as he ran from the man, managing to dodge most of the projectiles launched his way, until a well placed shot struck him in the back of the knee. Kei's knee buckled and he landed on the ground, rolling to a stop because of the first law of physics. 

"Ahah!" Kisumi barked triumphantly, hands on his hips and chest puffed out. "Take that blondie!" Kisumi's grin faltered when all he got from Kei was a groan in response. ".... "Kei?" He scoffed half heartedly. "Cmon now, you're not gonna fool me with that..."

But Kisumi didn't quite believe the words he was saying. "..... Kei?" Kisumi's feet quickly carried him to the blonde on the hay and paint covered ground. "Kei! Are you okay?" Kisumi had just knelt next to Kei when he was suddenly slapped in the face with a paint bomb, an explosion of purple covering his cheek. "AH!"

Kei's maniacal laughter burst forth anew as the taller man wiggled out from under Kisumi and made a break for it.

"I _knew_ you were faking! Get back here!" Grinning bitterly Kisumi took off after Kei and all but threw himself at the man as he tackled him. Kei cried out in surprise as legs got tangled and the pair went tumbling down onto one of the sparsely scattered haystacks, landing in a flurry of straw and paint.

Kei glared at Kisumi from behind his goggles and glasses as the man laughed. 

"Got you now~~" Kisumi purred, dipping his head down low. His lips barely brushed Kei's before Kisumi turned his head and dragged his paint covered cheek across Kei's face. The blonde _shrieked_ as peels of laughter escaped Kisumi.

That laughter stopped dead, however, when Kei shoved a paint bomb smack dab on top of Kisumi's hair. The laughter that erupted from Kei was nothing short of malicious as he rolled off him, clutching his sides and cackling. 

Kisumi barked at him. " _Again_!?? Get back here!"

Kei's laughter turned panicked as Kisumi grabbed him by the waist and hauled him back. They were a mess of wrestling limbs and tickling with laughs and shouts of betrayal until the adrenaline finally wore off with Kei lying on top of Kisumi.

The shorter man had his arms wrapped around Kei, fingers tracing idle paint patterns on his smock. "Thanks for saying yes to the date Kei-chan."

The man in question lifted his head and propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Kisumi who was looking at Kei as if he were some lost treasure. Kei felt his face warm and averted his gaze. "Of course," he murmured, finally managing to face Kisumi again. "You're a lot of fun. Why wouldn't I say yes?"

As soon as Kei said it, the answer to his question appeared in his mind's eye. _Because of Kuroo._ Kisumi had said nothing in response to his question but Kei had no doubt the other man had also thought it.

Kisumi smiled adoringly at Kei as Kei plucked some strands of hay from Kisumi's hair. Kei offered his own smile in return, but he couldn't return the feelings Kisumi professed with his smile. He tracked Kisumi's hand as it reached up to cup his face, thumbing and smudging an idle paint streak across his cheek.

Kei snorted. "Rude."

Kisumi merely cocked an eyebrow with a cheeky grin.

_Huh. He doesn't have the asymmetric dimple Kuroo does._

"Would you like me if I was nicer?"

Kei felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over him, chuckling weakly in response. _That's right._ Kisumi wouldn't have asked him out if he didn't have some kind of feelings for Kei. But did Kei... Did Kei feel those same feelings?

The hand on his cheek trailed up his jaw before fingers gently wound in his hair and tugged him down. Warm breath caressed his lips with a whispered, "I've never met anybody like you."

Kei inhaled quietly yet sharply when Kisumi's soft and supple lips met his own. Kissing Kisumi really was addictive. Kei pressed back into the kiss, letting more of his weight rest atop Kisumi as the man laid further back into the haystack they had collapsed upon.

_What a wicked thing to do Kei._

Kei's eyes shot open only to find Kisumi's eyes mercifully still closed. The voice that had spoken chimed in again in the back of Kei's mind.

_Making him feel this way? Letting him dream of you and think he has a chance. Just to hurt Kuroo._

Kei screwed his eyes shut tightly, lips stilling against Kisumi's. _No_. He wasn't doing this to hurt Kuroo, he genuinely wanted to go on this date with Kisumi but... No, Kei wasn't stringing him along, he wasn't doing what Kuroo had done to him, he wasn't-

"Kei?" Kisumi's voice was warm and concerned. "What's wrong?"

Opening his eyes again, he found Kisumi's face was blurred and his face wet. _Oh._ He gently touched his face and minutely recoiled when his fingers came back wet. When had he started crying?

Kisumi placed Kei's glasses atop the man's head and gently thumbed his tears away. "Hey, hey," He said soothingly. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

Kei pulled back, straddling Kisumi in the process as he shook his head, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," his voice caught in his throat. "I'm so sorry Kisumi,"

"Hey, hey, shh it's okay," Kisumi's voice was firm yet still kind as he sat up and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

Kei let his forehead drop onto Kisumi's shoulder, a few stray tears leaving clear streaks through the paint on his face.

Kisumi held him tightly, running his hands up and down his back. "Talk to me."

The younger man took a shaky breath in attempts to steady his voice. "I don't want to do this to you,"

"Do what to me?"

"I- hurt you? I don't want to lead you on Kisu," Kei tensed when Kisumi's hands stilled on his back. "I've had an amazing time with you Kisumi, you make me feel so, so special," He wiped his face as he sat back. "But I can't stop thinking about Tetsurou,"

Daring a look at Kisumi's face, Kei couldn't keep the surprise off his face when he met a soft and understanding smile in place of expected hurt or anger.

"Oh Kei," Kisumi sighed softly as he carded his fingers through the blonde's hair. "I know you love him."

"You... You did? Then- then why?"

Kisumi ran his hand down Kei's arm before he took his hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. "You are one of the most intriguing people I've ever met Kei. But I knew you had feelings for Kuroo. But," Kisumi sighed and flopped onto his back, running his hand through his hair. "You weren't dating him yet. And I wanted to know what it would be like to be with you. And the honest you I've been privileged to see today? It was so worth me shooting my shot Kei."

Kei's shoulders slumped with relief. "So... you don't mind?"

"I never did." He rubbed soothing circles onto Kei's thigh. "I like you Kei. But this is just a date. Not me trying to lock you into a relationship when your heart clearly belongs to someone else. I'm not cruel." he said with a chuckle that seemed to be more to put Kei at ease than anything else.

"I... I don't know what to say Kisu,"

"Was I a good date?"

Kei offered a small but honest smile. "The best I've had in a long time."

Kisumi grinned. "That's all I could hope for. Now c'mere."

Kei snorted a chuckle but flopped forward into the open arms of the man under him, resting his head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around him.

They laid in silence, embracing each other for a long, peaceful moment, Kei feeling light with relief. When they next spoke, it was Kisumi who broke the silence. "So, I guess a second date is out of the question?"

An amused hum left Kei. "Most likely. But I'd happily hang out with you again."

"I'll take it. You're a lot of fun. But now," Kisumi hummed thoughtfully. "What're you gonna do about Kuroo?"

Kei sighed heavily. "I don't know Kisu. It depends on if he's broken up with his girlfriend I guess."

"Okay, so," he drew out the word as he tapped idly on Kei's back. "Let's run with the hypothetical that he has. Kuroo is now a single man, what're you gonna do?"

Kei was silent for a long time.

"Kei-chan?"

The man rubbed the bridge of his nose with another sighed. "Honestly? I don't know. I really want to be with him. I haven't been able to get over him and it's been 3 years. And, now I have the chance to. Which is great. It's what I've literally dreamt of for years."

".... But?"

"But he's hurt me you know? He's messed with my head and my feelings and unintentional or not, I'm still upset about it. You know how petty I am." He groaned as Kisumi chuckled.

"That I do."

"I don't want to date him as soon as he's broken up with her because then I feel like..." Kei groaned again. "I don't know I just feel like I shouldn't. I want him to feel as cut up as I did about it because it really sucked Kisumi,"

The man didn't miss the blatant hurting in his voice. "Yeah."

"Should I.... Should I just suck it up and say yes if he asks?"

Kisumi shook his head when Kei glanced up to look at him. "No."

Kei's stomach flipped in surprise. "Really?"

Kisumi nodded. "Yes you love him, yes he's hypothetically broken up with his girlfriend because he wants to be with you, but just because you feel you _should_ be in a relationship doesn't mean you _have_ to be."

A crease formed between blonde brows as Kei frowned. "I don't understand."

"My dear padawan, in my many years of dating, one thing you learn is to take care of you and to not sacrifice your feelings for what you think you should do or for what other people want." Kisumi poked Kei firmly in the chest. "If you don't feel ready for that relationship with him, then that's absolutely fine."

Kei wasn't used to Kisumi looking and sounding so serious.

"You don't need to have a reason for a justification for it. If you want to wait before you date him? Fine. If you want to dive right in? Fine. If you want him to woo you all over again? That's also fine."

Kei stared at the man for a moment probably longer than necessary before his lips quirked upwards and he laid his head back down on his chest. "Oh wise Kisu whatever would I do without you."

The man under him chuckled. "Be angsty and in your feelings?"

"Like I don't already."

Kisumi chuckled again. "So..." Kei closed his eyes as he relished in the feeling of fingers combing through his hair, most likely also colouring it with more paint. "If Kuroo has manned up and broken up with his girlfriend, and asked you to go out with him next time you saw him, any ideas of what you would say?"

Kei opened his eyes and laid there for a few moments before hee rolled off Kisum.Lying on his back shoulder to shoulder with the man, Kei stared at the sky as if it would give him the answers he needed. His mind ran through all the possible ways it could concoct Kuroo asking him out. All the ways it could go right. And all the ways it could go wrong. "I think..." He finally began. "I think I would say yes."

"Yeah?"

Kei fiddled with his hands where they folded over his stomach. "Mm. I've wanted this- _him_. I've wanted him for a long time. If what he's told me is true in that he's always wanted to be with me... I think it would do more harm than good to say no for the sake of my wounded pride."

Kisumi's smile was directed at him even as he continued cloud watching with Kei. "I think that's as good an answer as any." He rolled over onto his side, prompting Kei to do the same so they were face to face again. "So, Kei-chan," he began as he tucked some of Kei's hair behind his ear. "Before you officially become a taken man, can this moonstruck hopeless romantic get one last kiss?"

Kei laughed at the obnoxious eyebrow wiggle that accompanied the question. "Truth be told Kisu," he hummed as he closed the distance between them. "I doubt I'd ever be able to say no to your kisses." Kei cupped the man's face and tugged him into a deep kiss as Kisumi pulled Kei close by his waist.

They made out for a long time, but for what would also be the last time, with their legs entangled and hidden by what they had dubbed forever as their haystack.

***

Kuroo paced restlessly up and down Bokuto's living room as each ring sounded. "C'mon," he muttered under his breath. "Pick up Kei, pick up,"

Bokuto tracked Kuroo up and down his living room, glancing at the floorboards underfoot. "Dude, you're gonna wear a trench in my floor, sit down," Kuroo had shown up after he'd broken up with Saya to vent and get some advice before contacting Kei.

Kuroo was calling the man under Bokuto's recommendation since Kei was out on a date and it would be awkward if Kuroo showed up at Rin's to talk to him only for Kei to not be there.

Kuroo let himself be tugged onto the couch next to Bokuto, muttering a sorry. The rings ceased just as Bokuto threw a comforting arm over his shoulders.

" _Hello?_ "

"Kei!" Kuroo's shoulders slumped from their tense position under Bokuto's arm in relief and excitement. "Hey, how are you?"

" _I'm fine Tetsurou. How about you?_ "

Calling Kei was always awkward since his face typically conveyed more than his voice. "I'm fine, fine. Um," He glanced at Bokuto who jostled him reassuringly. "So, um," Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck with a deep breath. "I'm just calling to say I broke up with Saya, and that I'd love to talk to you about it, and um, us, sometime soon?"

Kuroo held his breath as there was the briefest of lulls in the conversation. " _Okay_."

Kuroo released the breath, a soft smile appearing in the upward quirks of his lips. "Cool. When works for you? I wanted to tell you in person but I wasn't sure when you'd be home..."

" _Hm... gimme a sec,_ "

"Okay,"

Kei's voice grew distant and Kuroo guessed it was because he'd pulled the phone away from his ear. " _Kisu, how long do you think dinner'll be?_ "

Kuroo's brow twitched at the nickname before he heard Kisumi's voice echo through the phone.

" _Probably a while, sorry Kei-chan._ "

Kuroo's brow twitched again, this time accompanied by a jaw clench.

" _It's gonna take us a while to get all this paint out of our hair,_ "

" _True. Okay._ " The volume returned to his voice. " _Kisumi and I still need to shower before he puts dinner on. It'll be late by then so I'll probably spend the night-_ " Kuroo's throat tightened. " _So you can either pick me up from his place tomorrow or I'll call you when I'm home?_ "

Kuroo turned his panicked gaze to Bokuto who mimed for him to breathe. "Ask him for coffee or something," he whispered.

Kuroo nodded vehemently. _Good plan._ "Actually, if you wouldn't mind, would you want to catch up for coffee, or lunch maybe? My treat."

There was a soft chuckle on the other end that had some of the tension Kuroo had developed leaving his body. " _I'd love to Tetsurou._ "

" _Kei! Shower's ready!_ "

" _Okay! I've go to go Tetsu. What time were you thinking tomorrow?_ "

Kuroo swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'll- I'll work around you. Knowing you you'll probably want some down time after you get home so that's okay. Just text me when you feel like heading out and I'll come pick you up. Sound good?"

" _Sounds perfect._ " This time Kuroo could hear the quiet smile in Kei's voice. It made his heart flutter.

_"C'mon Kei! Water's getting cold!_ "

" _Don't get your knickers in a twist I'm coming!_ _I've got to go Tetsu. I'll see you tomorrow._ "

"See you." He mumbled lamely as a click signalled the end of the call. He dropped his phone onto the couch and threw his head into his hands.

"Tet?"

"He's spending the night Kou," he mumbled, tone defeated. "What if they... what if they?"

Bokuto shushed him as he squeezed him. "Hey hey, none of that dumb doubts. Kei isn't the kind to flaunt that. If they were doing anything he wouldn't have shared anything."

"I mean, we're not dating, if he wants to have sex with him that's _fine_! But, but it's _not_ fine! You know?" Kuroo's wild gestured matched the panic in his voice.

Bokuto nodded solemnly. "I do. But-"

"And even if they don't have sex I don't know how I feel about Shigino seeing him naked, they're sharing a shower for fuck's sake!"

"Hey!" Bokuto snapped, grabbing Kuroo's face and forcing the man to look at him. "Yeah. It's not fine or fair but Kei isn't like that! He wouldn't mess with you like that!" He groaned when Kuroo's expression showed he didn't believe him. "Look man. Just bring it up tomorrow if you're that worried. Okay?"

"..."

Bokuto shook him. "Okay!?"

"Okay okay! Stop shaking me!"

Bokuto let him go and Kuroo sunk back into the couch.

A long silence descended on the pair, Kuroo sinking deeper into the couch as his mind ran rampant. They involved a naked Kei, pale skin flushed and wet fresh from the shower, but they also involved a naked Kisumi and Kuroo did **_not_** appreciate that in the slightest.

"Oi, Koutarou?"

"Hm? Whassup?"

"Distract me?"

Bokuto tapped his chin thoughtfully before wiggling his eyebrows with a slow grin, nudging Kuroo. "Hey, hey, hey. Drunk Mario Kart?"

Kuroo allowed himself a slight smile as Bokuto hauled him out of his seat. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Don't forget to check out some of my other work!


	16. Would It Be Okay If I...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turned colder . . .  
> That's where it ends . . .  
> So I told him, we'd still be friends . . .  
> Then we made our true love vow . . .  
> Wonder what he's doing now. . .

Sleep eluded Kuroo all night as he waited for dawn to come. For Kei's text to pick him up to come. His nerves had him feeling restless, ravaging his insides until he caved and drank himself into an alcohol induced slumber.

Kuroo only woke next to Bokuto dumping a glass of water on him. Kuroo gasped violently, the cold too much of a shock to his body. " _Bokuto_ Koutarou!" he gasped/shrieked as though his soul had fled his body. "What the actual fuck!?" Kuroo spat and spluttered as he angrily wiped the water from his face.

Bokuto tossed a towel at him. "It's midday and you reek of alcohol. I would've left you to do you but Tsukki's been blowing up your phone so-"

Kuroo snatched his phone from Bokuto's hand, anger temporarily forgotten. While blowing up his phone might have been a gross understatement, it did the job in terms of helping Kuroo sober up.

**From: Moonshine (⌐■_■)**

Just left Kisumi's

Gonna chill @ mine 4 a bt

Lunch, dinner, bar, or both?

Kuroo briefly glanced at the time stamp before punching out a reply, nervousness bubbling up inside him as he pondered a reply. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard. He very much wanted to do all of the above. He'd missed hanging out with Kei, he missed doing things with the man, he missed - God Kuroo really just missed him. Was that selfish? It felt selfish. So he asked.

**From: Typhoon-Head (=ↀωↀ=)✧**

Would it be selfish to ask to do something for all three?

Kuroo bounced his knee anxiously before throwing his head back with a groan at the anticlimactic but completely Kei-like reply.

**From: Moonshine (⌐■_■)**

K.

He sighed, sitting back on the couch with his phone grasped between his hands. Well if nothing else, it was at least an affirmation. Kuroo mulled over whether or not he should reply. Ask for specifics, provide options, but eyebrows rose in surprise when Kei beat him to it.

**From: Moonshine (⌐■_■)**

Pick me up @ 2, I'll take u 2 Asahi's sister's cafe

We cn then hit Deja Vu

Cocktail bar that serves food

Keen?

An uninhibited, giddy grin blossomed across Kuroo's face.

**From: Typhoon-Head (=ↀωↀ=)✧**

Very keen

***

Kuroo waited outside Rin's front door, anxiously rocking back and forth on his heels as he fidgeted with his hands. _C'mon Tetsu, you got this. He said yes. He said he couldn't wait to see you. It'll be okay._ He stressed in his head as he began pacing, shaking his hands as if he could flick off his nerves. _No dumpster fire, it'll be okay._ Kuroo raised his fist to knock. _It'll be oka-_ Kuroo all but jumped back from the door with a startled shout as the door swung open away from his fist. Kei stood in the doorway, eyebrows raised in surprise.

They stayed frozen like that, Kuroo frozen in his defensive fake ninja pose, Kei just standing there. It wasn't until Kei huffed a soft laugh with a small lopsided smirk, that reminded Kuroo very much of his own, that whatever tension had frozen them broke.

"Hi Tetsu."

Kuroo allowed himself to grin, albeit somewhat sheepish, as he stood upright again. "Hi Kei. I uh, was just coming to," Kuroo gestured to the door. "How'd you know..?"

"Oh I um," Kei jerked his thumb to the window. "I saw your car pull up."

Kuroo's cheeks flushed with embarrassment for a moment before it slipped into a slow mischievous grin. "Wait, were you-?"

The way Kei's eyes abruptly left Kuroo's and the way his cheeks tinged that adorable pink, gave Kuroo all that he needed to know.

"You _were_ waiting for me!"

"Shut up!" Kei's blush was furious as he shoved Kuroo. He had totally _not_ been sitting on the couch peering out the mesh curtain waiting for Kuroo's car. Nope. No way. He also had _not_ almost had a heart attack when Kuroo stepped out of the car looking like he just stepped off a runway or out of a movie. 

_Bless warm weather._

Goofy Kuroo climbing out of his car in sleek baggy track pants, a sinfully skin tight black halter tank top and black combat boots. The top had a cute little turtle neck and showed off Kuroo's biceps and triceps in a way that had Kei fighting to keep his hands off them. It was cliche. It was _hot_. But it was certainly _not_ doing things to Kei. Nope. Nu uh. Kei had not flushed a million shades of red and had a mini heart attack by time Kuroo reached the door because Kei is cool calm and collected and does not lose his shit over any man.

.....

Well, that's just the thing wasn't it? That Kuroo wasn't just _any_ man. 

"Tsukki!!" Kuroo's jovial coos pulled Kei from the depths of his thoughts as he laughed brightly. He caught Kei's hands, stopping the half hearted, embarrassment fueled swings the blonde took at him. He felt light. Right now, like this, things felt so right.

They felt right.

To say Kuroo had felt like shit over the past few days was a gross understatement, but being here with Kei, bantering with and cleverly insulting each other down the footpath as if they were still back in that 3rd gymnasium. All that shittiness didn't matter anymore. In fact, Kuroo was beginning to think it had definitely been worth it. Kuroo couldn't help himself. Yearning for the man while he was afar, yearning for him when he was back within arms reach, well. Kuroo turned so suddenly Kei almost bumped into him.

"Oi, where did those volleyball reflexes go-?"

Kuroo pulled Kei into a tight hug that had the blonde freezing in his arms.

".... Tetsurou... What're you doing?" Kei's hands hovered awkwardly around Kuroo, wondering where to put them, if to put them anywhere. Yeah he had had no issues flirting with Kisumi, no issues being physical with him, but this... This was Kuroo. And Kuroo was different. _Special._ His mind (un)helpfully supplied. And Kei suddenly felt 15 again, not knowing how to act around the man who kept throwing him for a loop, usually in the best possible way.

"Whatsit look like I'm doing," He mumbled, chin resting on Kei's shoulder. His voice dropped softer, so soft that, if Kei wasn't used to deciphering Rin and Kageyama's hushed curses and insults to respond in kind, he doubted he would've heard it. "I've missed you."

That was all it took for Kei's hands to make up their mind, slowly coming up to return Kuroo's embrace. Both seemed to simultaneously relax, squeezing each other ever so slightly tighter. "I've missed you too Tetsurou."

***

"Breaking up with Saya was really hard Tsukki," Kuroo admitted, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Kei's shoulder bumped into Kuroo's so much so they were almost constantly pressed together. "I can imagine." He murmured honestly. No matter what the reasons, breakups were never easy. Even if they were mutual.

Kuroo tossed his head back with a haggard sigh. "I just... I know it was the right thing," His voice was firm, resolute. But his expression was troubled. Something Kei had never really seen on the other man. 

"...but?"

Kuroo heaved another heavy sigh. "I just wish it didn't have to be so hard, you know?"

Kei nodded when Kuroo's imploring gaze fell on him. "I do." He then paused, a lull forming in the conversation as Kuroo ruminated on the devastating breakup and how distraught he had left Saya. "Do..."

Kuroo let himself be slowly drawn from his thoughts, humming a distracted acknowledgement. 

"Do you regret breaking up with her? For me?" Kei quickly added when Kuroo opened his mouth to respond.

Kuroo didn't miss a beat. "No." And relief flooded through Kei as Kuroo's eyes shone with uninhibited fondness. "Of course not."

"Yeah?"

Kuroo nodded. "I want this." He cast a gaze at Kei, those ever expressive eyes saying what his tongue was too scared to. _I want you._

Kei's shoulder slumped slightly as he relaxed, the faintest of smiles passing over his face. "Good. Because I want this too. And now, don't repeat this," Kei warned but it lacked any real heat. "But I'm actually really proud of you."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "Because I broke Saya's heart when I left?"

Kei rolled his eyes. "Ice Prince I am but I'm not heartless." He huffed, hip checking Kuroo hard enough that the man stumbled gracelessly to the curb before he veered back, trying to return the favour to Kei and missing. "I'm proud of you for setting boundaries with her when you broke up."

Kuroo's gaze became distant for the briefest of moments as he recalled their confrontation on the beach on what seemed so many nights ago now. "What can I say. I learnt from the best." When Kei raised an eyebrow Kuroo continued. "Thanks to you Tsukki, every once in a blue moon I know how to put my well being first."

Now, Kei wouldn't admit it to Kuroo, or anyone for that matter, but that moment would likely end up being one that would stick with the blonde for years to come. That had been the line Kei had used to thank Kuroo for playing such a big part in not only his volleyball development, but also his personal development. The fact that Kei had been that catalyst for Kuroo in this regard, it made _him_ feel really special. And it wasn't often someone had him feeling that way.

Kuroo grinned and it was blinding, but Kei found himself smiling anyway. He nodded to himself. _This does feel so right._

"So um," Kuroo ran his hand through his fringe in his nervous habit. "How was your date with Kisumi?"

Kei couldn't hide his honest surprise. "Really? You wanna know?" Kei couldn't help but snicker at the shorter man. _He's so easily flustered_. It used to always be Kei who was being flustered by Kuroo. This was a nice change. _I could get used to this_.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Don't need the gory details, thought it'd be nice to ask though so-"

Kei cut Kuroo off with a short and sharp laugh. "Gory details?? Did you think-?" Kei's expression dropped when his gaze returned to Kuroo's face and found him looking anywhere but at him. "..... Ohmyfuckinggod," the words came out in a rushed breath. "Wait, you really thought that Kisumi and I?"

"I don't know, okay!" Kuroo threw his hands up defensively. "It was the phone call last night of paint everywhere and sharing showers and sleeping over and I just-! I panicked okay!" Kuroo was whining, he knew he was. He just hoped Kei had forgotten it was a reflex to try and deflect the seriousness of a topic.

"Hey." 

Kuroo stopped at Kei's hand on his bicep. His eyes were fixed firmly on the ground, unable to look at him. 

"It's okay."

Kuroo had fully expected Kei to roast him alive for it but this... It was new. It was.... nice? Well at the very least, it had Kuroo lowering his shoulders from his ears as he relaxed a little. "Yeah?"

Kei's smile was small but the _very_ amused twinkle in his eyes gave him away. "Kisumi and I didn't sleep together." He ran Kuroo through the paint war part of their date, actively leaving out the make out sessions. "That's why we were covered in paint. I think Kisu just wanted to mess with you. I showered first while he cooked. We _did_ share a bed," He confessed. "But it's like when you share a bed with Ken, or when we slept with Kou and Keiji." At Kuroo's raised eyebrow Kei rolled his eyes playfully and added, "Don't worry, clothes were on. Well, underwear at least."

Kuroo snorted but relaxed back into himself completely. A soft sigh of relief left him as he nodded his understanding. "Okay. Cool, cool."

Kei's expression was amused and somewhat disbelieving. "Cool huh?"

"I mean, we're not dating or anything... And I'm really glad you had fun," Kuroo dared a glance at Kei before boldly adding a, "Yet." The end of his sentence. "I was just... curious."

Kei's eyebrows had risen once again. "You mean, you were jealous."

Kuroo felt the tips of his ears burn as he stopped and turned to Kei. He wasn't gonna take this kind of roasting lying down and Kei fully set himself up for this. Kuroo's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he gritted out, "I don't get jealous, Kei."

Kei slowly rounded on him, standing to his full height to look down at Kuroo. He was still notably taller even without his platforms. "Could've fooled me." Though he wasn't going to admit the way Kuroo said his name just now gave him goosebumps.

Kuroo chuckled, wry and mocking. "Jealous? No. Jealousy is ugly. I, Kei," Kuroo stepped closer as his voice dropped. They were chest to chest, both hyper aware of the other's breath on their skin, the unmistakable feel of the other's pulse hammering away in their chest. Nothing but thin fabric between them. 

Kei's throat tightened as he felt warm all over, too warm, as the feeling spread to his gut and then further southward. Matters worsened when Kuroo's hand suddenly cupped the back of his head, loosely winding in those blonde curls. The grip suddenly tightened, pulling the strands taut enough that Kei's scalp tingled in a way that should _not_ have been as erotic as it was.

The man's voice was low and rough as he whispered in Kei's ear, his grip relaxing as soon a it had tightened. Kuroo's breath was hot on Kei's ear, his canine scraping the shell of Kei's ear ever so delicately. Kei could feel the deep rumble of Kuroo's voice in his chest from how the man was pressed up against him.

"I get possessive."

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod-_ _Tetsurou whispering like that is dirty verbal warfare that should be illegal._ Kei scowled at Kuroo who turned on his heel with all the grace of a cat who got the cream.

Yet, unbeknownst to Kei, Kuroo's eyes were wide and panicked as he stared resolutely at the ground. _What the fuck did I just do!?_ His panicked train of thought ran rampant. They were still figuring out their old dynamic, let alone a new one. What if he'd taken it too far? What if he'd offended Kei? What it-? dared glance backwards had Kuroo's eyes widened before narrowing with a knowing smirk. "Oya oya oya?"

Kei growled at him, _actually_ growled at him, as his scowl deepened. 

Kuroo couldn't help the spread of his smirk as he watched Kei shuffle awkwardly behind him, face a deep red. Kuroo was honestly impressed he was even able to maintain eye contact. "Now Tsukki~" he sung.

"What?" The blonde all but spat.

Kuroo's eyes flicked pointedly downwards before he locked eyes with the blonde, his own golden eyes glinting challengingly. "Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just really happy to see me?" He purred.

Kei's face flushed deeper as he shoved past Kuroo, storming down the street and pointedly ignoring the hyena cackling behind him. _Oho. So that's how he wants to play huh?_ Well Kei was _so_ going to get him back for that.

***

Asahi's sister's cafe was as lively as ever when the pair rocked up, bickering their way through the door.

"Ah! Kei-kun!"

The blonde looked away from verbally whipping Kuroo (who, to his credit, was laughing it off like a champ after years of friendship with Kenma) and offered the red headed woman a genuine smile that had Kuroo's pulse momentarily spiking. "Hello Akane-san."

"Looking dapper as always." She spoke in heavily accented English with an exaggerated wink before bustling off to deliver drinks to a table. "And to your handsome friend." She gave Kuroo a deliberate look that had him flushing before returning an easy grin. "Be with you in a moment!" 

Kei lead them to his usual spot, or rather the swim boys' usual spot, and Kuroo took the chance to _properly_ look at what Kei was wearing.He was wearing tight patchwork jeans of different coloured denim, from standard blue to yellows and reddish pinks, with shredded cuffs that fell above his ankles. He was wearing regular converses, well loved if the scuff marks were anything to go by, and a simple white button up shirt. His gaze trailed up the shirt and he stopped when he reached the top few buttons, swallowing thickly.

_Oh._

Kuroo felt warmer than he had a moment ago. The shirt was also oversized enough that the ends of the sleeves almost covered Kei's fingertips. And while that was adorable, it meant the amount of skin shown at the collar was more than Kuroo had actually prepared for. 

_Had those buttons always been undone?_

They showed off those gorgeous collarbones Kuroo had obsessed over in highschool already and gave Kuroo a generous eyeful of the top of Kei's pecs. While it wasn't indecent by any means, it showed enough that reminded Kuroo how ripped the blonde had become over their years apart. Yeah he'd seen him shirtless at the beach, but that had been a mess. This though? This was doing things to him. He jumped slightly when their long legs bumped under the table, prompting Kei to bark out a snarky laugh opposite him. "Cat got your tongue Tetsu-chan?" He hummed with fake innocence. Kuroo snorted (Kei definitely knew what he was doing) and deliberately kneed Kei. 

"Ow!"

"You must've hung out with Oikawa too much in a past life."

"Ugh, no. He's got Tobio wrapped around his finger while he's wrapped around Shoyou's. I don't need none of that. Sides, if anything, I picked it up from Kisumi." It was an honest, offhand comment, but Kuroo couldn't help the way he suddenly tensed up. Kei's amused expression melted down into a frown. "Tetsurou? You okay?"

"YEah-" He coughed, cursing the prepubescent voice crack and the way his face flushed at Kei's barely concealed snicker. "Yeah," Kei snorted at how he deepened his voice well past what was normal, glowering playfully at the blonde who raised his eyebrows haughtily. "I'm okay. Sorry, I know I said I was cool about it, and I joked about it just now but uh," Kuroo rubbed the nape of his neck, gazing distractedly out the window they were seated next to. "I just don't like thinking about you with anyone else the way I wanna be with you,"

Majority of Kei found that endearing, overshadowing the small part of him that felt the need to make a snide comment about how Kuroo doesn't get to decide who they hang with or who they date. He held his tongue. Because Kuroo's expression read that the other man already knew that. He clicked his tongue sharply yet fondly as he briefly placed his hand on top of Kuroo's. "Then don't think about it. And I'll not bring it up. If I can help it. Deal?"

Kuroo's lips quirked upwards enough for that dimple Kei loved so much to become visible. "I think I can do that."

***

A few warm drinks and a good hot meal later had Kuroo feeling drowsy. It didn't help that he was sitting on a cushy seat in the sun listening to his new favourite sounds in the world - Kei rambling about his passions for the brain. The only thing keeping him awake was that light in Kei's hazel eyes. It was something he hadn't seen in a _long_ time. At least, not directed at him anyway. Not since that last match they had together.

_Thanks to you, every once in a blue moon, it's fun._

That moment always did things to Kuroo, twisting his heart in a way he wasn't prepared for, flooding him with feelings he wasn't ready to acknowledge. That that was the exact moment Kuroo Tetsurou fell in love with Tsukishima Kei. A man he could never have. But now? Sitting here in a quiet cafe in the warm afternoon sun listening to Kei share his world with him? Everything felt so right.

Kei's ramblings about the diagnostic potential of white matter anisotropy slowed to a stop, his cheeks taking on a light flush as he noticed Kuroo staring. "...What?" It was soft, cautious, slightly embarrassed. 

Kuroo's eyebrows raised in surprise as he realised how he must look to the blonde. Sitting there, his fingers interlocked as his hands folded over his stomach, staring fondly at the man with a smile that he was pretty sure was the most smitten he'd ever looked.

The natural desire to feel flustered, to express his embarrassment at being caught, subsided after a moment of panic and realisation. He was _allowed_ to look at Kei like this now. He was allowed to _tell_ Kei things like this. Romantic things. There was literally nothing standing in his way.

Except his fear. And it was time for that to step aside.

"Nothing." He replied honestly. At Kei's dubious eyebrow raise he chuckled and leaned forward, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his palm. "I was just..." he trailed off, fear seizing his tongue as he glanced away. "I, um," he swallowed shakily. "I was just thinking of how..." He glanced back up, daring to meet Kei's openly curious eyes. "How beautiful you are. Especially when you're talking about something you're passionate about."

Kei's mouth opened and closed a few times, his face bright red, but no sound was forthcoming.

Kuroo was torn but went with quickly backtracking. "Too much too soon?"

"I, uh- you-" Kei huffed in annoyance but shook his head, looking off to the side even as his blush spread to his ears. "No. I... Like hearing things like that from you." he mumbled. "Sides... that stunt you pulled earlier was worse than this,"

Kuroo's grin nearly split his face in half, even as his tanned skin flushed. Kei to huffed again even as his side eye held a twinkle of amusement that was impossible for Kuroo to miss. "Do I have your permission to say these things whenever I think them?"

"Like what?"

Kuroo blurted out his response _without_ thinking about it. "Like I-!"

Kei's eyes widened as time seemed to slow down.

"Like.... I love you, Kei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehuehue CLIFFHANGERS
> 
> *hides from your knives and pitch forks*
> 
> Thank you for your continued support! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	17. I Still Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my love letter to my kitty. She was best friend. Underneath all her sass and snarky attitudes, she was one of the most loving companions anyone could ask for. I came home after 3 months to find out she had been murdered by a pack of dogs terrorising my neighbourhood. Heartbroken, I was driven to finally finish this piece. Because I'll never have another chance to tell her I love her.
> 
> Pets, people, make sure you always tell those close to you that you love them, or that you're thinking of them. Because one day, without warning, you'll no longer be able to. 
> 
> So please, go forth in life with kindness.

_"Like.... I love you, Kei."_

Kei could recall every time he had heard the words 'I love you' pass Kuroo's lips. Twice when talking about Saya, when Kuroo was trying to convince Kei they couldn't be together. Then twice again when he was talking about Kei and trying to convince him to stay. To give him a chance.

Quite the turn about right?

Each time it had shaken Kei. Each time it had left him breathless and his heart aching. And this time was no different.

He watched as Kuroo's eyes widened, realisation of what he just said catching up with him. Those full lips opened and closed around a stumbling attempt at backtracking as tanned skin tinged pink.

His words ran through Kei's head again. _"I love you, Kei."_

This.... This was okay right? This is what he wanted. What _they_ wanted. And what they were willing to risk everything for. So this was okay right? To say, "I love you too,"

Kuroo's mouth snapped shut, eyes widening further as he stared at Kei. "....Huh?"

Kei's mouth snapped shut, lips pressing into a thin line with his eyes blown wide open. He was engulfed in the sudden warm of embarrassment. _How could I have said that outloud?? Stupid, stupid!_ Kei inwardly cussed himself out. Who was Kuroo Tetsurou to make him feel 15 and emotionally constipated all over again.

"No Kei please, what did you just say?" Kuroo leaned closer, though the table kept him a respectable distance from Kei. "Please," he all but begged.

Kei pressed back into the plush seat, gaze firmly on the table. He wanted to say it again, oh _how_ he ached to say it again. But.... He just couldn't say it. Despite the overwhelming feelings of love and endearment for the man in front of him, Kei couldn't overcome the weight of his sudden and inexplicable shame and embarrassment. Those feelings of shame and embarrassment grew as Kuroo's expression dropped the longer his silence stretched. _Why am I so cruel?_

The blonde still didn't look up as Kuroo wordlessly sat back. "Sorry." He whispered before clearing his throat. He turned his gaze out the window and, despite his best efforts, Kei could still see the disappointment as clear as day. "Forget I said anything."

Kei's throat tightened and all of a sudden he felt as if he might burst into tears. Squeezing his eyes shut, he willed the sensation away as he forced himself to speak. It came out a little weak and pathetic, but at least it came out, barely loud enough for Kuroo to hear.

***

"I love you too," 

Tetsurou's eyebrows raised and his gaze returned to Tsukishima who was still refusing to look at him, face as red as the booth they were in. 

"But let's take it slow," Tsukishima's eyes met Tetsurou's with a soft, "Please."

 _Ah. There it is._ Some things never changed with Tsukishima. When it came to feelings, he was scared. And understandably so. Tetsurou had fucked up six ways from Sunday, yanking the blonde's chain this way and that. He couldn't pretend he wasn't the reason Tsukishima's walls were seemingly higher than ever and it was fair that he didn't 100% trust Tetsurou just yet. Even though it hurt. But as Tetsurou had learnt, finally, that the good are never easy, and the easy are never good. He had told Tsukishima, and himself, that he would work for this. For them. And goddammit he intended to honour that. 

Even if he was also scared. They had less than 2 weeks together before Tsukishima was bound for Australia again. It took so much denial, fighting, and heart ache for them to get here... For them to succeed, to be the couple they both desired, there was a lot of ground to cover. It was terrifying. But Tetsurou was ready. Because he loves Kei.

 _And Kei loves me._

Tetsurou gently untangled Tsukishima's crossed arms and took one of his hands in his. Time was short and right now he felt there was only space for love. "We'll go as slow as you need Kei. I know I've done nothing these past few weeks but break your trust, your heart, and I've given you every reason to doubt me. But I _need_ you to know Kei," Tetsurou squeezed the slim hand tightly. "You have all my love and all of me. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here. But I've arrived and I'm not going anywhere." He pressed his lips firmly yet fleetingly to Tsukishima's knuckles. "I promise."

"Tetsurou,"

The man's heart ached at the reservation Tsukishima's tone held but he kept the grimace from his face, holding up a hand. "You don't need to say anything right now. Okay?"

Tsukishima nodded with a quiet, "Okay."

Silence fell, tense and awkward, both parties unsure what to say or do next. Tetsurou could feel Tsukishima's hand trembling ever so slightly. With an internal, resigned sigh, Tetsurou went to pull away. Only to have Tsukishima lace their fingers together once more.

".....Kei?"

The blonde's grip tightened, even as his gaze remained on the table. "We haven't gotten off to a good start," He murmured, thumb beginning to stroke the back of Tetsurou's palm. The action had Tetsurou's heartbeat stutter. "But," A distant, crooked smile crept onto Tsukishima's face. "But when have we ever?"

Tetsurou flushed. "O-Oh?"

Tsukishima quietly snorted, finally meeting Tetsurou's gaze again. "You've been provoking me and messing with me from the moment we met. But-" He hastily added when Tetsurou opened his mouth to retort. "Despite everything we've been through... And maybe _because_ of everything we've been through," There was a _long_ pause that had Tetsurou swallowing thickly, an uncomfortable anxious warmth spreading through him. "I still want you."

Now it was Tetsurou's turn to feel like he might cry. Excitement, relief, adoration, love, all of it welled up inside of him so suddenly, he feared he wouldn't be able to contain it. Those words seemed to unlock something in the older male. He felt like he just desperately needed to hold Tsukki, to kiss him, to be as physically close as possible. And from the tension in the blonde's posture, he suspected he might be in the same boat. "Tsukki?" 

A slender blonde eyebrow rose.

"Thank you, for giving me a chance."

This time Tsukishima responded with a small lopsided smile of his own and a sarcastic comment that lacked any heat, only endearment. "Don't make me regret it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go forth with kindness. Thank you for your support.


	18. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this really hard to write, ngl, trying to figure out what exactly I wanted the conflict to be. The idea I've settled on is discussed partly here and then again in the next chapter. I hope you guys get it and enjoy it! Thank you for your patience!

The pair only left the cafe when Asahi's sister kicked them out, informing them she'd let them stay past closing because they were "[So] cute I couldn't dare disturb you guys!" Kuroo just laughed that obnoxious(ly endearing) dorky hyena laugh of his while Kei merely looked mortified at the gushy expression she wore. 

The blonde hefted a sigh as he ran his hand through his long blonde curls before tucking a stray lock behind his ear, unaware of Kuroo avidly tracking the movement. "Thanks for indulging us." he sighed even as she 'politely' nudged them towards the door with a sly grin.

"Any time any time! I'll see you guys around okay? Kei promise, you _have_ to bring him around again! Okay?"

"Okay-"

"Yay! Okay bye byeeeee!"

Both Kei and Kuroo blanched at the suddenness in which that door shut in their face, but fair enough considering she did have a baby waiting for her. Kei looked up with a shiver at the cool breeze that passed. The sun had just set past the horizon and the sky was bleeding that deep orange that blended into the dark blue/black. He let out another breath, wondering if it was cold enough to see his breath before he looked over at the older male. "Kuroo-" His question died on his lips when he made eye contact with Kuroo. He couldn't help but drop his gaze. The way the man was looking at him. It just.... It wasn't....

Kei clenched his jaw hard enough that the muscles ached under the strain as his hands curled into tight fists in his pockets. He glared at an unfortunate spot on the ground. _It's not fair._

He looked up when Kuroo nudged him with his shoulder. He offered Kei a smile that had his shoulders relaxing away from his ears. 

"Relax blondie."

"Blondie!?"

Kuroo merely snickered as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Lead the way to De Ja Vu."

***

Kuroo choked on his drink as he barked out a laugh, cheeks warm and flushed.

Kei snickered, eyes crinkled in amusement as he gestured animatedly, thanks to them both already being several drinks deep. "... and then Rin! The absolute moron! Goes gallivanting off into the damn bush with a fucking _ibis_! Of all goddamn things! Chasing after him!"

Kuroo slammed his glass down on the bar as he threw his head back, that iconic hyena laugh of his ripping from his throat. 

Kei couldn't help but grin at the man. He felt light thanks to the drinks. He also felt warm but he was less sure about whether that was the drinks, or the fact that he was pressed up so close to Kuroo where they sat at the bar, that any closer, he would practically be sitting in the man's lap.

"God!' He snickered as he heaved a deep breath when he finally calmed down. "I would've given _anything_ to have seen that!"

Kei's eyebrows shot up as Kuroo's gaze landed on him. "I think I have a video," He whispered conspiratorially. 

"WHAT!" They were completely oblivious to the stares his yell attracted. "Kei show me!" 

The blonde whipped out his phone only to suddenly hold it close to his chest, glaring at Kuroo. "Hmmmmmm,"

"Keiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" He whined. "Don't hold out on meeeeeeee!" He pressed his face to Kei's shoulder, trying to peek at the phone which Kei merely held out to his reach. Kuroo made a pathetic swipe at it as he pitched up his whining. "Tsukkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Kei couldn't help but snicker. "You said you'd do anything to do it, I can't waste an opportunity like that."

Kuroo scowled as he sat up again. "Traitor."

"You offered. So." He flicked Kuroo's nose, prompting an indignant noise from Kuroo. "Whatcha gonna do for it short stuff?"

"Short stu-!? Why I oughta,"

Kei couldn't help the easy laugh that escaped him and the sound only grew at Kuroo's indignant scowl.

"Fine then." He huffed. "What do you want?"

Kei opened his mouth but his expression slowly fell as he drew a blank. He was oblivious to the gaze Kuroo cast his way as he scrunched up his nose in thought. "You know what," He sighed as he sat back handing Kuroo the phone. "I'll just keep it as an IOU to cash in."

Kuroo eyed him suspiciously but took the phone with a grin anyway. "I can handle that." 

***

Tetsurou's hyena laugh disturbed the largely sober patrons and amused the bartenders serving them as he threw his head back, almost falling out of his seat, and the absolute hilarity of the video on Tsukishima's phone titled 'Dumbass v. Ibis'. 

"You, Tsukishima Kei," He began as his laughing fit died down. Tetsurou raised his glass and held it out to Tsukishima. "Are one funny guy."

The blonde merely snickered as he clinked their glasses. "Comparable senses of shitpost worthy humour." He hummed before the pair sipped their drinks. 

Conversation flowed easy between them, the pair finally slowing down on their drinks despite still closing in on each other's space. Tetsurou enjoyed the way their heads were dipped together, almost conspiratorially, somewhat romantically, and Tetsurou couldn't help but wonder. If he were to kiss Tsukishima now, the blonde so relaxed and unguarded, what would it feel like? He'd spent so much of today thinking of how soft those lips would feel against his. How it would differ from Saya's lips. What sounds would he make? Would he taste like his drink? Or something distinctly Kei? So lost in his thoughts, Tetsurou almost missed it. The tightening of the corners of those no longer smiling lips had Tetsurou lifting his gaze to see Tsukishima was focused on something just past Kuroo that had him looking _extremely_ displeased.

Tetsurou turned in his seat and came face to face with a tall, broad shouldered brunette with short brown hair and moss green eyes. What caught Tetsurou's eye the most however, was the _very_ unpleasant smile on the man's face, directed fully at Tsukishima. Tetsurou felt his own body tense up at the sight of it, grip tightening on his glass as he sat up to his full height. Even from where he sat, he could tell he was taller than the newcomer which usually allowed him to be somewhat physically imposing, but the man didn't even seem to notice him.

"Tsukishima Kei." His voice was light, lilting, and yet, somehow still dripping with disdain. Tetsurou definitively confirmed, he did not like this man. And clearly, neither did Tsukishima. 

"Tono Hiyori." Tetsurou blinked at the tallest of the trio, surprised by the careful neutrality of Tsukishima's voice, considering the largely drunken state of his friend. 

"What a surprise to see you here." He too was clearly a few drinks deep.

Tsukishima's glare was withering but the man barely noticed. "Last time I checked, surprises were unexpected good things. And _you_ , are no good thing." Tetsurou didn't miss the growl edging its way into that neutral tone. 

The man- Hiyori's smile, merely stretched wider and thinner across his face in such a way that had Tetsurou scowling. "Like _you_ would know anything about being a good thing huh? A good whore maybe-"

The sound of chairs scraping against the hardwood floor from where they were pushed back as, suddenly both Tsukishima and Tetsurou stood. No way would he let some random asshole come insult Tsukishima and his integrity like that. _No fucking way._

While Tetsurou stood tall between them, the blonde's hands were planted firmly on the table, head bowed but his gaze tracked to the side to keep this Hiyori character within his line of sight. "What do you fucking want Tono." Tetsurou frowned at the resignation in his voice but didn't look away from Hiyori. 

The brunette's gaze slid over Tetsurou in such a filthy slimy way, it had his skin crawling, before it returned to the blonde. "Maa Tsukishima-kun, when do I ever want something?" That fake, taunting politeness had never once dipped or wavered and it had Tetsurou's glass straining under his grip.

"The only reason you ever talk to any of us is when you want something." Tsukishima turned to face him, standing to his full height of 196cm that had packed on significantly more muscle since his highschool days. Tetsurou would never admit it outloud, but the glare on Tsukishima's face combined with the way he was currently holding himself, was more terrifying than feral Bokuto after Akaashi had been insulted. "Especially regarding Ikuya-san."

Tetsurou was unimpressed at the supposed calm the brunette was maintaining in the face of two very tall, very physically imposing, and very angry men. His haze narrowed as the man simply laughed at the plain accusation. He took a swig of his own drink before swirling it thoughtfully as he leaned his hip on the bar. The casual slump had Tetsurou faced with an inexplicable surge of rage. 

"Guess you got me." He hummed, smile slowly fading from his face as his gaze darkened. "That, lot of yours," He clicked his tongue as he glared into the depths of his drink before that glare snapped to Tsukishima past Tetsurou. "They need to back off Ikuya. He's not theirs to have."

Tetsurou felt something shift in the air and suddenly Tsukishima was pushing past him to stand toe to toe with Hiyori, towering over the man. His voice, when he spoke, was low and dangerous. It dispelled some of the anger Tetsurou felt and replaced it with....

_Fear._

"Ikuya-san," Tsukishima said evenly. "Is _no-one's_ to have." His voice lowered further as he dipped his head into Hiyori's space, crowding him further against the bar. "And he _especially,_ isn't yours." He hissed.

Hiyori's composure broke for the first time since he'd appeared, anger open on his face. He slammed his glass down on the bar and stood to his full height, forcing Tsukishima back slightly lest they be nose to nose. "You don't-"

" _No one_ has claim over anyone." Tsukishima spat. "Not you over Ikuya, not the others over Ikuya, not anyone over anyone. Ikuya is free to choose, and he _certainly,_ " Tsukishima's disgusted gaze panned up and down the shorter frame of Hiyori. "Has NOT chosen you."

Tetsurou felt himself frown at the blonde's words, his frown deepening at the sudden and brief raising of Tsukishima's voice, but like he had thus far, he held his tongue.

"Oho, you'd know all about that huh? 'Freedom'?" Hiyori sneered with air quotes. "Guess that's why you've bed hopping huh?" Hiyori met Tetsurou's gaze but as soon as they locked eyes, his line of sight was blocked by Tsukishima's back.

"Don't. You dare."

"Dare what? You go on about freedom to choose and bullshit but we all know that's just cuz you can't settle."

"Hiyori you better-"

But he was cut off. 

"No. First we had what, Rin?" Hiyori held up his pinky. "Then Sousuke." He raised his ring finger. He raised his eyebrows, gaze flicking with fake surprise and full of mocking from his fingers to Tsukishima. "Then both of them right? And you imply _I'm_ greedy," He snorted, ignoring the way Tsukishima's fists were clenching dangerously at his sides. He powered on with his taunting. "Then Kisumi," He raised his middle finger before snippily flipping Tsukishima off. "And now," He peered around Tsukishima to look at Kuroo, his smirk ugly for all the cruel things it held. "This new conquest of yours. Rumour has it you decided on this one before you even left Kisumi's bed." 

Tetsurou felt both his face and his temper flare back to life. "Oi-!"

"So no wonder you go on about choice this and freedom that. Just because _you_ have commitment issues, doesn't mean Ikuya does."

Tsukishima's voice was tight, the words forced out through gritted teeth. "Ikuya. Doesn't. Choose." Tsukishima punctuated his final word with a shove to Hiyori's chest the had him stumbling backwards. " _You._ " 

Hiyori caught himself on the bar, glancing at the bartender who had stopped cleaning glasses and was keeping a very close eye on the trio. "Stop projecting." He spat. Clearing his throat he picked up his drink again, taking a longer swig this time. 

"I am _not_ projecting."

Tetsurou felt guilty about how curious he was. "Tsukki, just let it go," He placed a hand on the man's arm. Tsukishima's muscles were tightly coiled under the skin and the fabric of the thin shirt he wore. 

"Tsukki?" Hiyori parroted. Coming out his mouth, the cute nickname just sounded insulting. 

Tsukishima was concerningly quiet as Tetsurou moved to tug the blonde away from the brunette. His back had barely turned on the man when his next words had Tsukki freezing where he stood. 

"Isn't that what dear old daddy used to call you?"

Tetsurou felt like if he so much as _breathed_ , all hell would break loose. Because all he could see in Tsukishima's eyes was the certain promise of murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! If you have any feedback I'd love to hear from you guys! Hope you're all staying safe and see you all next time!


End file.
